


The Embodiment of Lust

by Shawn129



Series: Incubus Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hentai, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: Born from the Shinto god of creation and the first Succubus, Naruto was a young deity in the Shinto faction when his mother was killed by the ArchAngel Micheal and his father was sealed by God before the war began when the war is over, he had nothing going for him but sex, and training. A multiverse for himself created by his parents give him free reign to do what he wants.
Series: Incubus Naruto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700158
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Eons ago a war was raged against God and his loyal angels, by the first son of Lilith and Izanagi, many angels died before the battles became so widespread that worshipers began to get caught in the crossfire, so God and Amateratsu sued for peace.

A treaty was created where the Gods would leave the human plane and never interact with mortals again unless they were summoned

Naruto an Incubus/God had committed atrocities after atrocity for his people and was upset that he couldn't finish his vengeance for the death of his mother and imprisonment of his father.

He didn't know what to do with himself after the war was settled and began to waste away, till Amateratsu approached her beloved brother with a solution

God of Storms Temple

Voluptous women were sprawled around the large temple covered in their lords sperm, while said Lord was sitting on the floor by the wall watching them sleep with an apathetic look on his face,

Lord Naruto's glowing red eyes that he called the RinneSharingan flickered to a photo of a beautiful red-haired woman and blonde man,

Naruto sighed, since the war ended sex and the occasional spar are the only things that's been enjoyable, "Naruto." Amaterasu sighed seeing her brother's servants

"They all enjoyed themselves." Naruto said standing up and turning to his sister, "What can I do for you, sister? Come for another session to relieve your stress?"

"No, I have a gift for you." Amaterasu said

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"I know that your getting restless. Anyone with God blood is forbidden on the mortal plane unless they've been summoned. It's harder for you since that's where you've lived your entire life. I've come to remedy that."

"How?" Naruto asked before a ring was tossed to him, "What's this for?'

"Father wanted to give you this. It will take you to a dimension where he and your mother made for you. You'll be the supreme being there."

"Really now." Naruto smirked slipping the ring on his finger

The ring glowed before Naruto vanished in a yellow flash

"Good luck." Amaterasu smiled softly

Dimension-RX21200130

On the eve of Walpurgis Night, a sinister ritual is taking place inside a dark and abandoned basement. A rectangular stone altar sits in the middle of the room, lit by six golden chandeliers. On it lays a naked and petrified young blond girl. Painted on the concrete floor and wall is a large white circle with a pentagram, inscribed with various symbols and Latin writings.

"Sazaz Sazaz Andatsan Sazaz"

Standing around the altar are five black robed girls, one of them holding a black metal sword and echoing an incantation:

"Heikas heikas estei biberoi. El erohim erohi erohim. Savant erohim. Eiehay Eiheyaja. Eiehay ado night. Ya shadie tetora. Gramaton shadie! Agiosu oh heikas. Iktron ah thanatos. Agura amen!"

She then plunges the metal sword down into the abdomen of the blond girl laying on the altar. As blood gushes out and floods down the concrete pedestal she continues:

"You are the sacrifice. You will feed the power of the demon. As the sacrifice dies, please bestow us the power of the Dark Gods. Oh sacrifice, give us the power to control the demon's mischief. Oh sacrifice, may you open the door of heaven. Open your door. May your prince open your eternal door. The king of glory will enter. The eternal king is the king of kings. God is a king of glory. Father, son and holy ghost. Sazaz Sazaz Andatsan Sazaz."

The circle on the floor starts to glow with an eerie light as the three other robed girls repeat the last chant. Their leader stabs the sword down into blond girl's body one more time.

The room glowed but nothing happens, enraged the leader began to butcher the other members of the club. As the portal starts to open, Kitami musters her last strength and plunges the sword in the woman's back, killing her.

Mortally wounded, Kitami looked over as Naruto as a 7 ft werefox appeared and made a contract with the her, allowing her to live and granting her supernatural powers. Though she makes her way outside completely healed, the night has changed her life forever due to the corrupting influence of Naruto's power.

12 Years Later,

Naruto hummed, he was in the form of a 16-year-old human after he had been summoned by the coven of witches and struck a deal with the sacrifice who killed the witches

For the past 12 years, Naruto has lived comfortably doing what he wanted when he wanted all the while pretending to be a normal human child who he had allowed to perish in a car accident with his family

Naruto's attention was drawn to his friend and neighbor, Imari Kurumi, who had large glassy turquoise eyes and long brown hair worn in a ponytail. She wore a very distinctive hair tie shaped like a big orange pearl, an accessory she never takes off. Like all Academy students, Imari is dressed in her school uniform.

"Naruto, let's eat lunch together." Imari smiled before her eyes widened when she saw that he was done, "Y-you finished already?"

"Not my fault you took so long in the bathroom." Naruto shrugged packing up his lunch and putting it underneath his desk, before he grabbed a book he found in the basement where he appeared 12 years ago, while a girl with long blond hair worn in a large ponytail and two long hair locks on both sides of her sharp head, turned her unique purple irises toward him as he began to stand

"Where are you going?" Imari asked

"For a walk." Naruto said walking off

Naruto made his way to the Academy library, where he sensed his old lover, who unsuccessfully summoned him 12 years ago before the coven did, admittedly he got a little rough with her putting her in a three-day coma but the experience saved her life from the slaughter of her coven

Art teacher Hiroko Takashiro is flicking through a book, when stumbled upon a picture of a demon, causing her to flashback to her time as a student when she was brutally raped by a lust-crazed werefox Naruto following a summoning ritual with her witchcraft club. A shadow creeps up to her, and the teacher starts feeling aroused.

Naruto with his glowing red RinneSharingan watched her silently

Moments later

Later, Hiroko is in the bathroom stall, thinking about her encounter with the 'demon' that took her virginity as she masturbated before she whimpered, "Once more...I want to feel that sensation once more...from the devil."

"Stop calling me that." Naruto said leaning on the doorway of the stall as Hiroko gasped, "Hello Hiroko, your still as beautiful as ever."

"Uzumaki, what're you doing in here?" Hiroko asked

"Don't you remember, you belong to me." Naruto said as with a smirk blood red fur sprouted on his body as he enlarged turning into a 7ft Werefox, and smirked down at the teacher

"Y-your-"

"You're master." Naruto said going back to human form, "Unless you don't want me to be, any longer."

"No, I do. Just don't leave me again." Hiroko said getting a nod from Naruto

"Good answer. Now let's reintroduce you to those sensations you were moaning for." Naruto replied grabbing Hiroko's hand and standing her up before he began to strip off her clothes before she squatted down and freed his 11.5in. cock

Hiroko sucked on his dick now slobbering all over his manhood. Naruto rose up to put more of his meat down the throat of the lovely woman, who rubbed his balls, coaxing the load in them to rise up and ooze towards his tip. The sounds Hiroko made while sucking him, make Naruto sink deeper into his lust ready to lose it.

"Keep that up," Naruto said as he placed a hand on the back of her hair

Hiroko smiled at Naruto as her perfect mouth slurped constantly on him, bumping her nose against his pelvic bone while taking him in for the deep throat, rising up to kiss him on the head, and then dropping back down to bury her face again.

"S-shit," Naruto groaned

A deeper plunge of Hiroko's mouth around Naruto's tool followed. Hiroko moaned, the vibrations caused Naruto to moan, before he grabbed Hiroko's head and began to thrust into her mouth before the tension in his loins finally released.

The amount of sperm just spilling from Naruto was godly. Hiroko swallowed up every second last drop, out of a large set of balls held gallons of cum

Hiroko let out several breaths of pleasure, her mouth bouncing faster and faster until she rode him to the end of the orgasm. His cock sputtered to a stop several long minutes later.

Rising to her feet, Hiroko turned to lean on the toilet but Naruto grabbed her and in a yellow flash they appeared in his bedroom. A strand of cum hung from her lips which prompted Hiroko to take her finger and pop the naughty trail back into her mouth. This action caused her eyes to glaze over in fond memory and her pussy to throb a tiny bit more.

The visual before Naruto of Hiroko tasting her lips and licking the essence cum off of it made Naruto stand up straight right away. He noticed her panties slipped off to the side and Naruto reached in to stick his finger deep inside of her. Hiroko's eyes snapped open and she threw her head back.

"Oooh, touch me, master ," Hiroko breathed. "And we can have so much more fun."

Naruto got the teacher off, the disguised incubus/god worked a second finger into her, something that Hiroko enjoyed. She rubbed Naruto's bicep and caused him to push deeper into her. Her head rocked back and the juices flowed onto his hand. Naruto took his left hand and rubbed her thigh until working his way slowly, but surely up to her clit.

Naruto nuzzled his face between her warm tits and sucked on both of them. Hiroko threw her head back and forth, moaning and squirming at the face burying between them. Between her warm breasts, succulent and more than ready to be taken.

Naruto pulled his fingers from her and smiled as he watched Hiroko crawl on the bed and lie on her back, with her legs spreading. Hiroko's flaming red hair framed her angelic face. Her beautiful, muscular body, without an ounce of fat on it rippled on the bed. Her tits bounced up firmly and just screamed out to be grabbed, to be taken, for Naruto to do whatever he wished to them. And last, but certainly not least, that perfect pussy, so beautiful, so alluring, all his, and he would enjoy it as he takes her.

Naruto undressed and straddled Hiroko to kiss her, slowly taking his time starting at the top of her head. Slowly, Naruto stroked down her body and made Hiroko just quiver underneath him. He committed her sensitive spots to his memory, lingering on them. He moved down Hiroko's body, and gave her body a full massage, first using his hands and then using his eleven and half inch manhood. Long and thick, it was the perfect tool to rub against every inch of Hiroko's body. The minute his head pressed against Hiroko's succulent thighs, it took everything in Naruto's power not to lose it.

But, Hiroko looked to be on the edge of losing it even more. Naruto just broke out into a smile and kissed Hiroko on the lips while rubbing himself against her. The passion shared between the two sent fire through their loins. Hiroko tried to lock her legs around Naruto to bury him inside of her. Naruto would have none of that. The emerald-eyed enchanter instead pulled away from her and motioned for Hiroko to roll over.

Hiroko positioned herself on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass as a way to entice Naruto who pressed down onto her.

Naruto kissed the back of her neck and made her shudder. With fluid motions, Naruto continued to rub his crotch all over her body. His loins heated up and demanded to press against her. Naruto did wish he spent a bit more time rubbing himself against her strong and powerful abs, but he supposed he could make up for that later.

"Hiroko-chan, you're gushing wet," Naruto noted "And now, I think as your loving master, I should do something about that."

Naruto rubbed himself against her nether lips to tease both Hiroko and himself. Hiroko's entrance parted to invite Naruto inside. Naruto found himself more than content to rile Hiroko up something. Naruto liked how she was on her hands and knees because that opened him up to touch her breasts. He was a breast man and proud of it.

Naruto slipped the first few inches inside of Hiroko as he guided himself as deep into Hiroko and got her crying. Naruto leaned into her and caressed her body very lovingly. He slid into her, and then the real fun could begin.

Oh, nothing prepared Hiroko quite for what it truly meant for his endowment to stick inside of her. She knew he was gifted, large, and more than able to take her in any way possible, since he's done it before in his fox form. However, nothing, nothing, prepared her for the length burying inside of her like this. Nothing prepared Hiroko Takashiro for everything that he could give her. Him striking all of her sensitive spots.

"Oh, I should slow down, because I wouldn't want you to think that I would make you cum too easily."

Hiroko groaned with burning lust. This slow stuff just did not work for Hiroko. Hiroko preferred that Naruto took her hard and fast, without giving her room to think. However, he slowly, but surely slid into her. She could feel him building up. The musk coming from him only stirred pleasure in her loins.

Hiroko grabbed onto the bedsheets. Naruto pulled the pillow away from her.

"I'll have none of that," Naruto said. "You're going to be loud and proud with how you're making me feel. Let it out, cum for your master."

Naruto pushed his manhood as far into the sexy redhaired teacher as possible. Hiroko's warm pussy squeezed down onto him. Naruto pushed almost all the way out, and pulled into her. He slammed into her body, taking her warm tight hole for everything it is worth.

"Oooh, you're so big!" Hiroko yelled

Naruto slowly, but surely, worked her to an orgasm, making every single inch of Hiroko's body beg for it. His strong hips guided him into her body. He could feel her orgasm approaching and the space between her thighs getting even tighter for him. Naruto groaned and held onto her

"Hiroko's juices oozed all over his prick and the second round put him further and further into her body. He maintained a tight grip on her ass while he slammed deeper into her, the dancing of two very bloated balls enticing Hiroko and sending her senses spiraling out of control. Her tight core clamped down onto him.

Naruto's balls weighed heavy with the seed inside of them. He did not want to go just yet, wanting to enjoy Hiroko's warm insides even more. He pressed against her ass, and made her just close ranks around him. Another groan followed the faster and faster Naruto pushed into her.

No matter how excellent his stamina was, Naruto could only take so much of Hiroko's rocking body squrming underneath him. Especially upon the second orgasm where she squeezed his prick. Still, he was able to hold out long enough and ride her.

"I love you master," Hiroko said breathlessly

Naruto cupped Hiroko's nice breasts in his hand and she just groaned. Those soft sexual sounds made Naruto smile. Naruto knew he was hitting all of those right spots. His balls rocked constantly against her thighs.

All good things came to the end, and after making Hiroko cum one more time, the tension in Naruto's loins rose and the need to release his seed into his body.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked

"YES!" Hiroko yelled gasping for air, "Give me your cum!"

The sexy teacher practically screamed for his seed and squeezed on him hard. This made Naruto just speed up his thrusting inside of her, and get closer, closer, closer. He edged himself to the breaking point before splattering his load and painting Hiroko white on her insides.

Hiroko chewed down on her lip and received the rest of his load, every single last drop spilling into her body as he finished cumming inside of her.

Naruto stood up cracking his neck, as he glowed with power, "First the Human world, then the Underworld, it'll all be mine. As it was created to be." he smirked as Hiroko began to clean his cock with her mouth which widened as he felt his clone disperse with memories of taking Mika Ito virginity on the roof, and having an orgy with Mika, and swim team members Jun, Maki, and Miyuki Nonogusa.

"5 loyal subjects," Naruto smirked looking down to Hiroko, "Once I get Kitami, we will go on, forever. Would you like that?"

"Very much master." Hiroko smiled licking the cock head

"Good." Naruto said as he laid back in the bed and had Hiroko straddle him before she placed her hand on his chest and began to ride him

**Finished**

**First ever Naruto x Bible Black story to my knowledge.**

**Naruto is an Incubus and God all he wants is control, sex, and a life free from the rule of others. He hates Angels and God like a demon would because they sealed away his father and killed his mother.**

**Need a good series to go to after Bible Black,suggestions are welcome**

* * *

Lovers


	2. Chapter 2

That Night

Kaori Saeki eagerly made her way down the road, she had been following Naruto Uzumaki before he left the school, and witnessed him follow the art teacher into the faculty bathroom before leaving it himself, and watched him during class, before he went up to the roof and had his way with Mika Ito on the roof, and later having an orgy with Mika, and swim team members Jun, Maki, and Miyuki Nonogusa.

Kaori would freely admit that she wasn't surprised as Naruto was perfect, he was beautiful with his wild blonde hair, his ocean blue eyes, and his physique that was built for strength and speed, his stamina was legendary from what was witnessed during the fitness tests in P.E

Kaori was going to leave when she saw Naruto vanish in a cloud of smoke. While she was upset she couldn't talk to him about his secrets in magic, she knew where he lived and was more than happy to make the trip,

Kaori has a deep fascination for the occult, and her knowledge on the subject is extensive. She regards the previous witchcraft society, Rose Cross, with both respect and envy, though she also feels they overestimated their power. Saeki takes great pride in her massive collection of magic books at home. Because many of them are in English, she is also fluent in this language,

She was fully prepared to offer her body to Naruto for his secrets, walking up the road with a smile she paused when she saw him waving Hiroko farewell, gathering herself she called, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around and rose an eyebrow at Kaori, "Kaori-chan, long way from home aren't you?" he asked

"Yes, I need to speak with you." Kaori said causing Naruto to tilt his head slightly and wave her inside

Moments Later

Kaori sat on the couch, looking around before Naruto entered with some tea that he placed on the table, "So what did you want to speak about?" Naruto asked as he sat beside her

"I know that you can use magic." Kaori said immediately watching Naruto raise an eyebrow

"Really, and why is that important?"

"I know that you used it to seduce 5 girls today. The way I see it you have 2 choices." Kaori said

"Oh?"

"Refuse to share you secrets and I'll go to the police about you raping girls at school." Kaori said as Naruto's expression twitched, "Or share your secrets willingly and I'll let you use my body."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he chuckled slightly, and his eyes flashed red and he sat back watching Kaori get on her knees, "It's cute that you think you're in charge of this situation but that couldn't be any further from the truth."

Naruto's pants dissolved into energy leaving him naked with his hard cock standing upright, "Get to work." he said watching the foolish girl that dared to think she could blackmail him

Kaori took as much of him as she could into her mouth but stopped short of the back of her throat marking the depth with her hand. Looking at how deep she had gone she was amazed to see she had taken about half of his length without gagging. Unwavering to do better, she began again with a slightly different technique. Cupping his heavy scrotum in her hand, she lightly teased his balls. Dropping her head down there she licked and sucked his balls while making her way to the base of his shaft. A couple of soft groans initially made her beam in happiness,

Continuing her journey, Kaori licked, sucked, and french kissed all up and down Naruto's hard shaft. She especially focused on the area beneath the head. Armed with her new found knowledge, she took him in her mouth again. This time licking that sensitive area as she sucked, dragging her pouty lip over it when she nearly pulled it out of her mouth, before diving on it again. His breathing and groaning gave her all the response she needed to know she was doing good and she soon developed a rhythm.

Gripping his hard shaft, she would stroke the underside with her thumb, followed quickly by her soft lower lip, and finally her tongue that she would let lightly graze it the whole way down. On the way up, she would adjust her head and make her tongue rigid, putting more pressure on the underside of his shaft. She would suck hard while sliding him out of her mouth, being cautious to keep her upper lip pulled back over her teeth. The more she did it the better, and faster, she got, she was also, she thought with a curiosity, making a lot of spit. Being especially careful not to waste any of it, she used it to keep his shaft slick.

Occasionally, she would move too fast and inadvertently break the seal her lips formed on his cock. With a slurp she would suck the spit that leaked out back into her mouth and keep on going without losing pace. Continuing the pace of her beat, she was pleased when she noticed her saliva was taking on a different consistency and flavor.

'Pre-cum!" Kaori thought with delight, knowing she had to be getting him close. She didn't have much warning but it was enough. His legs and abs began tensing up and he starting meeting her mouth with small thrusts of his own before she pulled back so that her lips formed a seal behind the rim of his head and increased the pace of her hand as she continued stroking him

"Uh ... Ahhh ... Ohhhhh!" Naruto grunted as he filled her mouth with cum

Kaori cheeks sucked in and out as she struggled to swallow it all, her eyes watering with effort. Realizing that onslaught was to much she pulled away being greeted by thick jizz into her face.

Koari looked up at Naruto who smirked as he motioned for her to stand before he grabbed her by her ass cheeks and lifted her up, the blond wrapped her legs around him and directed his member into her pussy causing her to moan loudly before Naruto began to bounce her up and down his cock while she moaned loudly

Throughout the night, Naruto used Kaori till she lost consciousness, bored with her Naruto had a clone take her home, and crashed on the couch

The next morning, Naruto grabbed his trash and his backpack before heading out the door, "Hey, good morning, Naruto-kun." a woman next door said

"Morning Naruto-kun." another woman across the street smiled

"Good Morning, Megumi-chan, Anna-chan." Naruto smiled

"Morning, Naruto-kun." A blonde woman on the other side of his house greeted

"Morning, Mako-chan." Naruto smiled his centuries of experience allowing him to keep from getting erect from his three voluptuous MILF neighbors

"Naruto-kun, is it alright to have your birthday party in the evening?" Mako asked

"Yeah, thanks. I never was a fan of celebrating my birthday."

"You've been a big help to us since you moved in. It's the least we can do." Anna smiled

"She's right, you've become an important figure in our lives. The least we can do is be there for you on your birthday." Megumi smiled

"Thanks." Naruto smiled before Kurumi exited her house and smiled seeing Naruto who put up his trash,

"Bye Kurumi-chan." Anna waved

"Bye Kaa-chan." Kurumi waved before she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away

"Have a safe trip!" Megumi waved

"We'll have a big feast waiting for you when you return." Mako smiled

Later

Kitami took Miyuki from behind, frowning as she swore that the girl was a virgin but apparently not, "This is the second girl. Someone is actively working against me." she thought as she finished inside the asshole of Miyuki, "I need an enforcer."

Kitami looked down out the window and saw Naruto on the roof across the way with a familiar book in hand, and smirked, "Perfect."

With Naruto

Naruto sensed lust in the air and could see Kitami having her way with Miyuki, behind him he sensed Kaori arrived, "Naruto-sama."

"Yes?" Naruto asked

"I started a new magic club like the girls from 12 years ago. I told the girls about you, and I was hoping if you can come over around midnight."

"I'll be there." Naruto said causing Kaori to smile brightly

Naruto waited till school ended and headed to the abandoned basement of the school with the book, bringing up a hand he called upon a blue fireball,

"Well isn't that a useful talent." Kitami said

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "Nurse Kitami." he greeted

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Kitami greeted walking into the room and frowning as she looked at the blood stains, "This is where a group of girls called forth a demon. How did you get a key to this room?"

"Broke the knob." Naruto said pointing to the knob on the floor

"I see you've been using the book." Kitami smiled before she found her throat grabbed and slammed into the wall

"So what does the school nurse that's been taking advantage of her female students want with me." Naruto smirked while Kitami smirked back at him

"I came to invite you to join me."

"In what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Into the small group of people who possess godlike power, like me." Kitami said only for Naruto to laugh

"You still don't recognize me, do you?" Naruto asked getting a confused look from Kitami before her eyes widened when Naruto's RinneSharingan appeared the same eyes of the demon that she made the contract with

"Y-you." Kitami said horrified

"Yes, me. You've been very naughty trying to get out of our deal." Naruto smiled

"Please. I don't want to go to hell." Kitami said

"The deal was that you'd belong to me, not go to hell." Naruto said as Kitami looked at him in shock, "Your mind, body and soul is mine. Do you plan on honoring our deal or will you be naughty and continue your course of action?"

"I'll do anything you want, just please don't kill me." Kitami said before Naruto dropped her to her knees,

"Actions speak louder than words." Naruto smirked as Kitami looked up at him as his eyes returned to there ocean blue color, "Do what you planned on doing."

Kitami nodded and unbuttoned his pants before pulling them down causing his cock to fall on her face, Kitami nuzzled her face with his member as she grabbed onto it and began to lightly trace her tongue alongside it before taking him into her mouth

'So good.' Naruto groaned in pleasure as Kitami felt her body get hotter and hotter the more she kept sucking Naruto off before he grabbed her head before she began to bob her head faster and started to massage his balls, "Very good~"

Naruto held Kitami and started repeatedly thrusting in and out of her mouth, "Here it comes."

With that, Kitami increased her sucking until they both came at the same time. His load gushing into her mouth and throat while she felt her juices spray out through her panties which dripped onto the floor

"Ahhhh...that hits the spot~!" Naruto moaned in pleasure as he shot his remaining load in his Kitami's face

Kitami panted while some of the seed in her mouth spilled out, and saw he was still hard,

Later

Kitami was screaming in pleasure as Naruto took her from behind on the stone pedestal she was stabbed on 12 years ago, while the seal on the floor glowed, "You belong to me. No man shall touch you, or taste you. Do you understand?"

"Yes master!" Kitami smiled before she began to squirt her juices onto the pedestal while Naruto gave one last strong thrust and began to fill her womb with his seed

Pulling out of Kitami who fell forward, Naruto jerked the rest of his load onto her body, before a clone appeared, "You and my clone have a date tonight." Naruto said before left the clone to continue Kitami and began his trek home,

Naruto's House

Naruto sat on the couch between Kurumi, and Mako while Anna, and Megumi sat across from him, "Now then, to Naruto who's always looking out for us and more than happy to do the heavy lifting. With our feelings of gratitude and in celebration of your birthday, cheers!" Anna said

Naruto smiled as everyone tapped their glass together, as the party went on Naruto was the center of attention being fed by the women who all battled for his sole attention as Sake, Whiskey, and Tequila were passed around before the food was finished and Kurumi had to go home and finish her homework

Megumi sighed putting down her glass, "It's been so long that I'm already feeling tipsy." Megumi smiled

"Megumi, you're a real lightweight, aren't you?" Anna giggled

"Same as always, right? Just a sip of a can of Chu-hi was enough for Megu-chan." Mako giggled

"H-Hey... Why are we only talking about my embarrassing episodes?" Megumi asked before she looked devious as she began to run her hand up and down Naruto's thigh, "Which reminds me...your birthday's only a once-a-year event, so shouldn't you be spending it with your girlfriend?"

"Uh, I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Really? You seem like you'd be popular." Mako said

"Yeah, Naru-kun is cute, after all." Anna added

"Thanks, it's more of the fact that girls my age don't really do it for me." Naruto smiled before he began to refill everyones glass

"Another toast, helping Naru-kun get a girlfriend now that he's a year older! Cheers!" Mako said causing everyone to toast again,

After finishing his drink, Naruto began to stand, "Alright let me clean this place up." he said but gasped when the women pulled him back down into the couch

"No way, we'll clean it up. It's your birthday just sit there and relax." Anna smiled before the women got up and collected the dishes

"Uh okay." Naruto blinked watching the three MILF's walk away into the kitchen whispering to themselves, now alone Naruto took a deep breath as he almost lost control and began to actively seduce the three women who he respected a lot as they had been big helps to him when he moved on this neighborhood a while back even though they didn't have to, so they earned a special place in his heart

Naruto saw a glass had been left behind and stood up grabbing it and making his way to the kitchen, "Hey girls you left a gla-" Naruto paused as the three MILF's had changed out of there clothes into their old uniforms that couldn't be buttoned up properly and their small skirts that didn't fully cover their asses

"Ready for your birthday present?" Anna asked

"Uh, I should tell you guys something."

"We know about your powers." Megumi said causing Naruto to blink

"When you were younger, you used to float in your sleep." Mako giggled

"And we all have seen you in different parts of town at the same time." Anna said

"Why haven't you said anything?" Naruto asked mentally cursing himself for being that sloppy when he moved into this world

"We didn't want to spook you." Megumi said as the three walked up to him

"Listen, it's not just powers, I'm a-" Naruto was rendered silent when Megumi kissed him

"You are the man who has taken care of us without complaint." Megumi smiled

"It doesn't matter what you are." Anna said

"All that matters is, " Mako began

"That we love you." Anna, Megumi, and Mako said smiling

"You sure?" Naruto asked only for the girls to show off writing on their inner thighs,

Anna's said, "Naruti-kun's personal cum hole."

Mako's said, "Naru-kun's personal Mako pussy."

Megumi's said, "Naruto's personal, whore pussy."

Naruto began to lose control of his lusts as his dick began to harden

"Just don't tell Kurumi, about this. She'd kill me." Anna smiled

"I promise." Naruto nodded before Anna grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to his room with Megumi and Mako following

Moments Later

A nude Naruto groaned as Anna, and Mako sandwiched his dick between their J-cup tits while Megumi worshiped the head of his dick before she began to bob her head as Anna, and Mako stroked his dick with their breast

"His precum is making my boobs so slippery!" Anna giggled as Mako looked to Naruto

"How is it, Naru-kun?" Mako asked

"Amazing." Naruto grunted

"We're going to make it feel even better, then." Anna said before Naruto groaned as the three vegan to work in tandem before Naruto tensed and began to fill Megumi's mouth with his cum

"It's so hot." Megumi smiled as she swallowed the load and got on her hands and knees between Mako, and Anna

"Take your pick. Which pussy do you want to take?" Anna asked as the three looked back at him

"All of them." Naruto said before 2 clones appeared beside him each equally naked and hard as him

The MILF's tried to find the original but couldn't as the clones moved, Megumi gasped as she was lifted up and placed on her back as Naruto1 looked down at her and began to finger her pussy while sucking on her nipples causing the tanned Milf moaned loudly

"Oh, the feeling of getting touched by someone its been so long." Megumi moaned smiling before Naruto1 looked into her eyes and the two kissed as he sheathed himself into her causing her to scream into their kiss as Naruto1 stayed still so she could adjust to his size, "Your inside me. We can't go back to being just neighbors anymore."

"That's okay." Naruto1 smiled as he began to thrust, causing Megumi to moan, "I'll take good care of you."

Megumi smiled before she moaned as Naruto1 began to speed up his thrusts as she wrapped her arms and legs around his back palming his head as they kissed

Anna was picked up by Naruto2 and had immediately began to suck his dick, as he palmed her head and thrust into her mouth she fondled his balls as Naruto2 bent forward slightly and reached under her skirt and began to finger her causing her to moan before Naruto came into her mouth and she began to swallow

After a moment Anna released Naruto2 from her mouth, "You came a lot, its good to be young." Anna smiled before she stood up, "Kurumi won't be happy with me, but I can't help it."

"It's a lot we need to talk about." Naruto2 said wrapping his arms around Anna's waist, "But for now, lets just enjoy this."

Anna nodded before she pushed Naruto back to the bed and staddled him, "I'm going to play with you lots more." Anna said as he felt Naruto2 throb in her hand, "Jeez, your practically begging for it. I'm going to take you in again."

Anna aimed the dick for her womanhood and moaned loudly as she sunk onto it as Naruto2 groaned while holding onto her legs as she planted her feet on the bed and began to ride him, "Fuck." Naruto2 groaned

"The sensation of being penetrated by a dick like this, is amazing. I've never had one this big, before!" Anna moaned as Naruto2's hands latched onto her breast as she fell to her knees and continued to bounce atop of him

Mako, and the original Naruto had skipped foreplay as she was bent over the vanity looking herself in the mirror as she was fucked by her neighbor as her best friend's since childhood were on the bed being fucked by his clones,

"Who would've thought that when you moved here 7 years ago and we all came together to make sure you were taken cared of, that this would be happened?" Mako asked with a moan as Naruto leaned on her back nibbling on her ear

"I did." Naruto smiled, as he continued to thrust, "It was my original plan, but the three of you reminded me of the time I spent with my mother so I scrapped my plans and just enjoyed my time with you all."

Mako gasped as suddenly she was lifted off the ground as Naruto held her underneath her knees and began to lift and drop her on his cock,

"Incredible." Mako moaned

"Shit." Naruto grunted

The room was filled the moans of the three women as well of the sound of skin slapping skin before as one they all moaned as they came

Later

Naruto laid in bed with Anna to his wrist, Mako on his left, and Megumi on top of him, "So your the son of Lilith the first wife of Adam, and Izanagi the Shinto God of Creation?" Anna asked

"Yes." Naruto nodded

"And they created this entire universe for you?" Megumi asked

"That's right." Naruto smiled

"What do you plan on doing?" Mako asked

"I plan on taking my rightful place as ruler of this world, but I need a foothold in the Mortal world, the Underworld, and in Heaven. Christianity exists here so Judeo and his puppets are running the show. Luckily Christianity is a minor religion in these parts so they don't have a foothold here. It was easy to put up a barrier around tthis part of the world."

"How do you get a foothold?" Anna asked

"I need allies, an army. The men of this plane are all weakwilled untrustworthy pigs. I can't count on them to be loyal, but I know I can have the loyalty of the women. I have used my powers to add a persona into other mythologies, Thor, Horus, and Ares, so I have worshipers. Now all I need is to have the mortal world know my name. The most powerful thing on this plane is money, and I have to make some." Naruto explained

"Do we have a place in your plan?" Anna asked

"Your a lawyer. Megumi you are a nurse, and Mako your an accountant, each of you have talents I can use and I know we just started this aspect of our relationship but I want you three to be with me." Naruto smiled

"Of course." Megumi smiled getting nods from Mako and Anna before they hugged Nsruto closer to their bodies

Meanwhile,

Naruto's clone walked alongside Kitami who looked at him nervously, after the original left the clone had continued to have sex with Kitami and only stopped because they had an appointment to keep, "Go ahead and ask." Naruto said

"W-What exactly is it that you have plan for me?" Kitami asked causing the clone to stop and turn to her

"I'm going to kill God and take his place as the head honcho in this world. Everything that has to do with that arrogant asshole will crumble including his pet devil Lucifer. You are going to be a general in my army, and if you prove yourself worthy of it a captain."

"And a bed warmer?' Kitami asked

"If that is what you wish." Naruto shrugged

"You made it seem like I didn't have a choice in the matter." Kitami said

"I find transferring power through sex to be more enjoyable and personal. All the cum I put into you is strengthening you body as we speak, soom you'll be one of the strongest magicians in the world." Naruto said causing Kitami who was looking at her hands to smirk at the mention of her future status of strongest magician, "You and Hiroko are the only two on this plane that I've come across with a high aptitude for magic."

Kitami frowned at the name of Hiroko who used to be a member of the cult that tried to kill her way back when, "What're we doing here?" Kitami asked looking to Kaori's home

"We're here to get soldiers." Naruto smirked his eyes glowing red as Kitami smirked and nodded before they walked up to the door and Naruto knocked, "Also if you even think of betraying me, I'll rip you apart."

"I'd never betray you, Master." Kitami said

"Good." Naruto smirked as the door opened

"Naruto-sama!" Kaori smiled brightly

"Yo." Naruto greeted before Kaori noticed Kitami who was smiling

"Kitami-sensei?"

"She's with me, hope you don't mind I asked her to tag along." Naruto smiled

"If you say it's okay, then it's fine." Kaori nodded before she let the two blondes into her home and clothes the door where a seal immediately flaired locking down the house completely

With Naruto

In the dead of the night Naruto awoke to find himself alone as the women returned to their homes, walking down the stairs he opened the door to see Hiroko smiling at him, "Hi Naruto-sama, I bring wonderful news."

"Oh?" Naruto asked with a smirk watching as Hiroko entered dragging a large bag behind her

"I used the spell you wanted, but I improvised." Hiroko said

"Improvised how?" Naruto asked with a serious expression, watching as Hiroko opened the bag to reveal the corpse of the heir to the Mamiya family one of the richest families in Asian history

"I know the original plan was to put you into the family as a brother, but Kyouichi Mamiya pissed me off so I killed him and made you the sole son of Marie. The story I implanted is that you moved out after a bad fight with Marie's deceased husband and lived began to go by Naruto Uzumaki to separate yourself from him. He's going to croak soon and once he does you'll be welcomed back into the family."

"So all I have to do is just take over and the influences the Mamiya family holds will be mine to control." Naruto smirked as he looked to Hiroko, "Nice."

Hiroko beamed with pride,

"So what do you want for a reward?" Naruto asked and he was immediately jumped on by Hiroko who slammed her lips into his own causing him to chuckle as he held her ass while she began to grind her covered womanhood into his brief-clad dick

**Finished**

**Kaori Saeki**

****

**Kitami**

****

**Mako**

****

**Megumi** **  
**

****

**Anna**

****


	3. Chapter 3

Months Later

Naruto relaxed at the foot of his bed, as Anna, Mako, and Megumi slept, with a sigh he got to his feet and decided to take a walk,

School was finishing up soon, and once it did he would graduate and move onto the Mamiya family, he's been in contact with the family since they believed he was the heir just living away due to family drama, and they were quite pleasant to talk too,

In the last few months Naruto has slept with Kitami, Hiroko, Kaori, and her coven, along with his MILF neighbors, Kurumi was none the wiser but she has been growing suspicious

Naruto came to a stoplight and saw a black-haired woman upset, "Are you alright, mam?"

The woman frowning looked up and her eyes widened at the gorgeous face looking down at her, Aria blushed

Aria was a 33-year-old gorgeous, voluptuous woman, she possessed H-cup breasts and wide childbearing hips, she had recently found out that she was barren and immediately her husband renowned gynecologist Mason Park began to openly cheat on her and belittle her, last night he had sex with his nurse in front of her and called her nothing,

"I'm fine." Aria said watching as the gorgeous man smiled

"Then you should smile, a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't frown like that." Naruto said causing Aria to giggle

"Aren't you a charmer." Aria said

"I try my best." Naruto smiled his eyes flashing for a second

"Would you like to join me?" Aria asked motioning to the chair across from her

"Sure." Naruto said sitting down, "I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Aria." Aria extended her hand and soon as Naruto touched it she felt a jolt rush through her as her heart began to pound and her nipples harden and her pussy began to gush

"So tell me Aria, how can I turn that frown upside down?" Naruto asked leaning forward with a smirk

Aria began to tell Naruto about her troubled marriage, and Naruto frowned at the way she was treated by her husband,

"Well, Aria how about I do you a favor." Naruto said

"What kind?" Aria asked

"Give you the thing you want most."

"And pray tell what is that?" Aria asked raising an eyebrow

"Right now you want two things the most, to get even, by humiliating your dick of a husband. And to bear children, I can help you with both."

"How?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Naruto smirked

Later

Aria and Naruto kissed deeply both covered in sweat, as Aria road him powerfully, the two have been at it all day were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the electronic beeping of the door before it opened and Aria's husband walked in, "I'm home." Mason announced before he noticed the room was dark with light coming from his bedroom

Walking closer he frowned when he saw his wife kissing and riding another man, a younger one at that, before Naruto and he made eye contact,

Naruto glared as he stopped but Aria panting, caressed his cheek, "It's okay, you don't need to worry about him." Aria said turning Naruto's face to her before she kissed him before licking her way down his body, "All we need to do, is continue enjoying each other."

Naruto watched as Aria took his dick into her mouth for the 5th time today, as her husband gave a fake smile, "Pfft, it's like she said, don't mind me. Have fun, she's useless anyway, she can't even do her duty as a woman."

Aria flinched as Naruto frowned

"You can enjoy her as much as you want." Mason smirked

Naruto smirked, "That reminds me." he said causing the two to look up at him, before their eyes to widened as yellow chakra coated his body, which emanated from him reminiscent of flickering flames, the plants in the room all bloomed at an unnatural speed while Naruto had Aria stand before he placed a hand on Aria's torso, before the energy receded, "There, I've healed your body so your able to have children."

The two looked at him in shock, "H-how?" Aria said

Naruto's eyes morphed into the Rinne-Sharingan, "I'm the son of Lilith and Izanagi, I'm going to take this world as my own." he smirked before clones appeared behind Mason and kicked both of his legs causing his kneecaps to shatter

Mason yelled in pain as he collapsed while a clone stabbed a knife through both of his hands, "Your wife is mine now." Naruto said as he and Aria looked down on Mason who grimaced as he looked up at them, "Before the night is over, she will be pregnant with my child and you will be dead."

Mason's eyes widened but before he could say anything Naruto turned Aria to him, and kissed the Uzumaki swirl that sat on her shoulder before he slid back into her causing Aria to moan before they fell back atop of Mason who groaned from the added weight as his wife laughed while Naruto took her atop of him before the two stood above him in standing missionary kissing before with a moan Naruto came inside of her concussion pussy as she squirted and their shared essence left her and fell onto the face of a humiliated Mason

Aria panted as she hugged herself against Naruto, "Now I need you to do one thing." Naruto whispered

"Hm?" Aria asked licking his shoulder as she ran her fingertips along his back

"Prove to me you have what it takes to be by my side." Naruto said before with a flick of a finger he yanked the knife from the hands of Mason and presented to Aria, "You've humiliated him, now let him die, knowing that a God thought you were worthy enough to be with him."

Aria looked down at the knife and her husband before she grasped the knife as Mason looked up at her in horror, "A-Aria, don't listen to him. I-I love you."

Aria looked at Mason, "He loves me more." she said causing her husbands eyes to widened before she came down and stabbed him

Naruto watched as Aria released her frustration and anger on her husband by repeatedly stabbing him in the back, before he knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her blood-stained body, and watched as the light in Mason's eyes began to dim and with an inhale Naruto sucked his soul out and swallowed it

"You've set yourself free. You will be loved and cherished. I'll give you as many children as you could want. For all eternity, your body, mind, and soul are mine. Do you agree?" Naruto asked kissing the back of Aria's ear

"I agree," Aria said

"Perfect." Naruto smiled before he tightened his embrace and kanji spread from his arms onto Aria's body covering every inch of it before with a pulse it faded away

Aria kissed Naruto as her husband's body was swallowed into a distortion of space as a clone appeared and took the form of Mason before it left the house

"Let's talk about that sister in law, you've mentioned." Naruto smiled before they walked out of the room into the kitchen

Next Day

Naruto smirked as he now had the CEO of a pharmaceutical company under his sway along with her sister in law/best friend, while he walked Naruto began to debate on how to take Kurumi, with graduation looming closer he wanted to get it over with tonight

Naruto was skipping school since today was a new moon so his lust was through the roof and while he wouldn't mind going and just taking every female to the gym and relieve himself, he would rather spend the day at home

Later

Kurumi with a smile walked to Naruto's house with ingredients for a meal she planned on cooking for him and the homework that she collected for him,

As she entered the house and removed her shoes, she looked up and saw the television still on, and Naruto nowhere to be found

With a sigh, she turned off the tv, "Naruto?" She called out before making her way up the steps to check and see if he was in bed

Kurumi walked to the door and knocked as she opened the door and before she could call out to her crush again, she heard flesh slapping flesh and loud moans

Kurumi stood in the doorway, shocked and betrayed as she saw her own mother laying on her chest as her ass was on the air with Naruto fucking her from behind before she gave a loud groan as Naruto roared to the ceiling and fell over Anna the two panting before they kissed lovingly

Tears welled up in Kurumi's eyes as she watched her crush/best friend and her mother share a deep kiss before Naruto looked up at her

Removing himself from Anna, Naruto blurred forward and pinned Kurumi to the wall a hand holding both of hers above her head as she gasped, "Glad you can make it."

"L-Let go of me!" Kurumi yelled

"I can't do that. It's time you learned the truth about me, my plans, and your part in it." Naruto said as he pushed his chakra into Kurumi's body causing a glow to appear beneath her skin, as she relaxed, looking into the glowing eyes of Naruto

"Join us." Naruto smirked before he ripped Kurumi's clothes off her body leaving her in stockings before he lifted her up and carried her to the bed as Anna smiled watching as he kicked the door closed behind him,

Later

Naruto held Kurumi by her ankles as he thrust into her as she screamed in pleasure with a smile on her face, Anna hugged Naruto from behind as they kissed before Naruto came inside of Kurumi and released her ankles as the girl drifted off to sleep

Anna smiled as she ran her hands along Naruto's chest and abs, "What're you going to do tomorrow?" She asked

"I'll send a clone to school, but I will be heading to Amidahara. Word is monsters and witches have been seen." Naruto smirked as he and Anna fell back with his head between her breasts as she combed her fingers through his hair, and the two drifted off to sleep

Midnight, Amidahara District

Amidahara was a twisted city, well beyond the reaches of any salvation. Here, humans, demons, and criminals walk the streets like normal, no one comes here for no reason at all, everyone prefers to act like it doesn't even exist,

Naruto smirked, "So you've returned my love." He heard and turned around to see the chocolate skinned beauty,

"Been a while Ray Aishwarya."

"So formal." Ray said walking up to Naruto and kissing him deeply, "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"No one ever forgets their first." Naruto smirked,

12 years ago after he was summoned Naruto met this you sorceress and empowered her, leading her to become the de facto leader of Amidahara, she was his second and one of the best fucks he's ever had

"What brings you by?"

"Plans are moving ahead, and I heard rumors about a which so strong that she is feared in these parts." Naruto said

"Annerose, she's almost as strong as me. You want her to join?"

Naruto smirked, "Where can I find her?"

"I'll tell you after we get reacquainted." Ray smiled

Later

Ray pushed a nude Naruto onto her bed, "There is this red-haired girl with a machine gun, she is looking for Anne as well to find her brother. She'd make a great soldier."

"I'll check her out." Naruto smirked as Ray she turned around to sit on his face, while her full cheeks smothered Naruto's face and he enjoyed the soft flesh on his face he immediately began to lick her wet womanhood

Ray moaned and she looked at his length with her heart racing in anticipation of it being inside of her again. Naruto let out a muffled moan as she rubbed her plump, juicy rear on his face and the back of his head sank against the pillow he rested on.

The purple-haired woman wiggled her rear on Naruto's face and the soft flesh pressed on his face, as his hands rose to grip what he could of the two full cheeks

Ray reached forward and began to stroke his erection. It took all of Naruto's resistance to keep from pushing Ray off him and just start thrusting into her warmth, but he wouldn't have to wait very much longer.

She lifted her rear off Naruto's face and kneeled down on the floor in front of the couch. Ray twirled her glowing finger and magically Naruto's body turned to face her

Ray immediately squeezed his length with her breasts and he started to thrust into the vast cleavage. The orbs of flesh jiggled on his cock and Ray's tongue whacked against his length.

Naruto moaned as he pounded his hardness into the ample mounds as Ray rubbed them together on it and licked it. He moaned as he thrust into Ray's ample bosom and she planted her mouth on his length.

Ray's breasts bounced on Naruto's cock as he pumped his length upright and it was then she placed her mouth on his erection. She sucked it off as Naruto thrust his cock into her mouth and he moaned in delight at.

Her tongue swirled around his hardness and she squeezed her delicious breasts on his stiffness. They bounced on his erection and her saliva soaked his length as her tongue brushed it.

Naruto sat up and grinned as Ray's orbs of flesh massaged his erection. She kept his length enclosed between her breasts and he sent his erection flying into her ample orbs.

He moaned as Ray's mounds jiggled on his hardness and she let out muffled moans. Naruto drove his length into Ray's mouth drenched his erection and her mounds squished his length.

Ray stirred her tongue around his cock and she sucked it off. Naruto felt his hardness twitch inside of her mouth and groaned, catching the curvaceous woman's attention.

The caramel-skinned woman kept up her teasing of Naruto's dick and smothered it until it spewed onto her tongue. She groaned before swallowing what wasn't pouring out of her mouth and Naruto breathed deeply.

She gulped down her fill before releasing it and allowing Naruto to lay back. As she freed the length from her breasts, she licked her lips and rose from the floor.

Naruto rested on his hands as Ray straddled him and smiled down at him. He grinned back at her and she turned around to place her wetness over his length.

Within seconds, Ray took in Naruto's erection and moaned while he started to pound his erection upright in her body. She whimpered as he reached up and began to grope her jiggling breasts.

He kneaded them together as Ray bucked her hips and gripped the sheets. Her breasts bounced in Naruto's hand as he sank his fingers into them and massaged them.

Naruto thrust his dick into Ray's pussy as her eyes closed and the blush on her face grew deeper. The purple-haired woman had been looking forward to this with Naruto since he left and when she felt him return she promised herself to ride him with utter glee.

As his cock rubbed against her walls and she grinded it by bucking her hips. Ray shook her waist on Naruto's lap and a lustful smile formed on her face as she moaned.

The Incubus moaned as Ray's tightness grinded his dick and she sank her nails into the sheets She whimpered as Naruto groped her breasts nonstop and rubbed the jiggling mounds together.

Licking up along her back, Naruto's grip tightened as he reached her neck and bit her causing the both of them to cum

"Master, how I've missed you." Ray said rolling her hips

"I've missed you too." Naruto said as he kept giving short thrusts

He jerked his crotch upward and it met Ray's rear. Their flesh clashed violently as Naruto thrust his erection into her wet tunnels and it became tighter on him thanks to the fondling of her breasts.

Ray fell back against Naruto and he pressed his lips against hers while squeezing her jiggling mounds. His heart raced with Ray's as they worked their hips together in lust-fueled movements.

Her eyes opened for bright blue ones to find cerulean ones waiting to gaze into them and their tongues battled intensely. Ray took one hand off the couch and reached up to frame Naruto's cheek.

The two kissed and switched positions,

Morning,

Naruto walked down the road smirking, "Been such a while since I someone like Ray." He said to himself before he paused as he saw a woman atop a roof with daggers and demons from what he could sense,

In a blur of speed, Naruto was on another rooftop and saw Annerose and her servant Michiko and now that he got a good look at the woman's face he recognized her as Lee Mayfeng a member of a ruthless organization whose goals are to fuse the demon world with the human world

Naruto smirked as he watched, "Not here for pleasantries, bring out the crazy machine gun girl."

"Hm, I noticed a weird presence around my home." Annerose said looking to her table, table Mitchiko destroyed, revealing the red-haired teen with G-cup breasts, dressed in a uniform, "But she is a customer, so even though she attacked your organization she is under my protection."

"Then you can share her fate." Mayfeng said smirking, her 13 armored demons we're about to make a move but they black chains burst from the ground and the sharp ends decapitated the demons

The 4 women looked around in shock before a yawn was heard and they looked up to see Naruto, "Hello ladies."

"Who are you?" Mayfeng asked

"I'm just looking for soldiers that can help me in my goal."

"And what goal is that?"

"Conquering the underworld, human world, and heaven. And you four will make good soldiers." Naruto smirked standing up as he began to stretch as the girls glared at him before eyes went wide when he was gone and a crash was heard

Michiko, Miki, and Mayfeng looked to see Annerose head was slammed into the ground causing their eyes to widen in shock before Naruto smirking looked at them and sped forward

The sound of fists hitting flesh was heard and Naruto stood in the yard surrounded by the unconscious women

Later

Annerose groaned as she regained consciousness, and still dazed the first thing she heard was moaning and flesh slapping flesh, blinking she saw that she was in her room as her attacker was satisfying himself with the others

Miki was moaning loudly as she road Naruto who was sucking on her inverted nipples that were erect, Naruto's finger was up her ass as he held her close to his body before slamming his mouth into hers and kissing her deeply

Michiko was on the floor being fucked in the eagle position as cum spilled from her pussy as the clone of Naruto was now in her ass, the two were also kissing with Michiko sucking on his tongue as she gripped his hair tightly

Mayfeng was in a full nelson as the clone fucking her was moving so fast that his hips were a blur and his heavy balls slapped her clit, her arch-nemesis eyes were rolled up her head, her tongue hung as she drooled while the clone showed no signs of stopping,

Annerose finally noticed that she was feeling someone thrusting into her as her body went up and down on her bed, and she looked to see Naruto holding her legs as he smiled down at her

"Hello, welcome back." Naruto said as Annerose regained her senses and was assaulted with pleasure

"W-what are you doing?" Annerose asked as she moaned

"I told you. I'm going around looking for soldiers, this is your induction." Naruto said falling forward and bracing himself on his forearms as he continued to thrust into Annerose before he licked her lips, "I'm sharing my power with you, binding your soul to mine, and making your body addicted to me. While you were unconscious I've killed all the demons in Amidahara. Ray is going to turn this into a place for witches or magic practitioners to come and learn."

Annerose began to thrash as she came while Naruto kept on thrusting and tensed as he began to fill her up, "Who am I?" Naruto asked

"M-master." Annerose said dreamily before Naruto bit into her neck

**Finished**

**Aria**

****

**Annerose**

****

**Ray** ****

Mayfeng

Michiko

Miki

Kurumi Imari


	4. Chapter 4

Month Later, Mamiya Manor

Naruto was being hugged by Marie Mamiya, "Oh, my beautiful boy. How I've missed you."

"And I you, mother." Naruto smirked before he looked to his sisters Marika and Marisa and smirked

"You've come back just in time for the party, brother." Marika said

"We're going to train the servants, to please our guests." 

"I have a better idea." Naruto said looking behind his family to the servants that were gathered to welcome him, "All male servants you've been relieved of duty, " 

Everyone's eyes widened and they grew fearful when Naruto's Sharingan activate before he put them in illusions, and with a smirk tuned their minds to his liking, 

Blinking as one, the men immediately began to grab their things leaving none the wiser as to what they've been through, "Naru-kun, what do you plan on doing?" 

"I'm a selfish creature. Sharing women with other men isn't my thing. So when our guests arrive, they will be told of what to expect going forward." Naruto said walking toward the head maid Mikako, lust heavy in his eyes, "You should go say goodbye to your son, and after you've done that I'd expect you in my presence." 

"Hai Naruto-sama." Misako said blushing 

Cracking his neck Naruto smirked and looked to Marie, and her daughters who saw his eyes, "N-Naruto?" 

"I plan on ruling this world, you girls have just the access to things that I need. I'll be training you till the party." Naruto smirked before he walked off 

Later

Naruto exited the shower to see Misako sitting on his bed obediently, walking up to her he tilted her head up, as she blushed while the erect cock stabbed between her breasts, "You will be my personal maid from now on, I expect you to be loyal to me above all others, even Marie."

Misako nodded blushing as he kissed her forehead, she expected Naruto to begin having sex with her but was surprised when he put on shorts and sat beside her and asked, "Tell me about yourself."

Morning 

Marie entered her office to see Naruto in her chair at her desk reading a letter, as he received head from Asagiri Sachie, his hand holding her blue hair as he controlled the pace she blew him, while in his other hand was the letter

"Tomizo Takayanagi seems to think that you should hand over the family fortune and your body to him." Naruto said as Marie approached him

"I'll handle him just fine." 

"He thinks the family has grown weak since the old man died. Last thing we need is others thinking the same, he needs to learn his place." Naruto said holding Sachie's head down as he came down her throat and lifted her head off his meat to paint her face with the rest of his spunk

Standing up Naruto looked at Marie and smirked before he kissed her on the mouth causing her eyes to widen as he gripped her ass and licked her cheek before nibbling on her ear, "I'm the patriarch of this family now. You will be the face, no one can know that I've taken the reigns. You, your daughters and their bodies are mine to do with as I please and there will come a time where I will have you moaning my name."

Marie's breath hitched as his fingers traced her pussy lips before he pulled away and began to leave with Sachie following him, "Tomizo will learn his place." 

Naruto took Sachie to another room and bent her over before slipping inside her, causing her to moan, as he groaned before he lifted her up, as she moaned a glow originating from his hand going beneath her skin and stimulating her, "Now tell me about our guest that will be at the party." Naruto said before giving a hard thrust causing Sachie to smile as she moaned 

Later, Shirakawa Village

Naruto sat across from the head of the Takayanagi family, he was dressed in a suit under the guise of a servant of the Mamiya family, "Hello Mr. Uzumaki, I am the head of the Takayanagi." Mitsuko said with a smirk as he watched Naruto look into the cleavage of his wife who placed down some tea

"Pleasure to meet you, Takayanagi-Sama." Naruto said with a bow of his head, "I'm sure you can guess why the Mamiya family sent me."

"I can." Takayanagi said with a nod 

"Then I have to ask. Are you declaring war?" Naruto asked 

"Yes." Takayanagi nodded before he sat up, "Victory is assured on my part, and if I do something for you you can help me help you."

"Help me with what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"That nasty little explosive." Takayanagi said pointing to Naruto's wrist where an explosive bracelet was strapped, "I can take you from being a slave to those bitches and give you your revenge."

"And all I would have to do is?" 

"At their annual party. Is when we will act. We will take their influence and show the others that the Takayanagi family deserves to be the strongest family in this region. Provide me with what I need and I promise you money, women, and power." 

"I'm in." Naruto said, getting a smirk from Takayanagi, before they both drank some tea, Naruto looked surprised as it actually tasted better than any tea he ever had, "In honor of this partnership, and knowing how you view women. I hope it wouldn't be to much of me to ask for-"

"You want to fuck my wife." 

"And your daughter-in-law." Naruto said causing Takayanagi to laugh as Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I'll admit to being a bit greedy but I would rather be up front with you about what I want then going behind your back and taking them for myself.' 

"I can respect that, go ahead." Takayanagi said before he looked to his wife who stood behind Naruto, "Sumie. Take Uzumaki-san to the that room, there you and Mitsuko will please him in which ever way he desires do you understand."

"Yes, Tomizo-Sama." Sumie bowed submissively

Naruto glanced at her before he pulled out a contract, "Before I forget, Mamiya-Sama wanted me to get you to sign this since you will be joining the party." 

Tomizu nodded and signed the contract without bothering to read it, before he handed it back, "Thank you." Naruto smirked before he extended his hand and Finish smirking got up and reached to shake it but Naruto's hand shot forward and wrapped around his throat causing Tomizu's eyes to widen along with Sumie, 

Naruto lifted Tomizu into the air, and smirked before with a flick of his wrist he snapped the old man's neck looking to Sumie as he dropped his corpse,

Sumie gasped as Naruto was suddenly in front of her, "So lets go see this Mitsuko." 

Sumie nodded fearfully and led him out of the office, "Are you going to kill us?"

"Do you deserve to die?"

"That man brought off my husbands family to get me to be his bride. He's tortured me for the last 7 year's, making me a person who cant live without sex. I can't go on like this.." Sumie said tears falling down her cheeks as her body shivered in disgust and arousal before Naruto wrapped his arms around her and filled her body with his chi

"I'm not going to kill you, but I will find a place for you. You will be a member of my clan. You and Mitsuko." Naruto said as Sumie stopped shivering and led Naruto to the back of the estate to a shed, where a teen was about to enter but heard them and turned to them before Naruto's eyes flashed and the boy with a glazed over look in his eyes walked passed them and Sumie looked at him

"Kouji-kun?" She asked but was ignored

"Sent him on his way to give us some privacy." Naruto said as he looked at her and her eyes widened seeing his RinneSharingan, 

"W-what are you?" 

"I am Naruto, an Incubus and a God. Son of Lilith and Isabel. Shinto God of War, Nature, Elements, Sex and Monsters. Nice to meet you." Naruto smirked, keeping the fact that those were self proclaimed titles to himself as back in Takamagahara he would regularly fight the other gods and when he won he got access to their domain and before the war ended he beat every single one of them in a challenge of their choosing. He may have cheated a few times but they didn't know that and he wasn't going to tell them when he inevitably saw them again,

Sumie looked at him wide eyed, "Today I am going to bind you and Mitsuko to me, doing so will have the effect of erasing the memory of your past lovers, your body will crave mine and only mine." 

Entering he saw Mitsuko tied up, "Hello." Naruto said

"W-who are you?" Mitsuko asked wishing she could cover herself but she was in her bra and panties which were pulled down to her knees but Tomizo before he left for the meeting, "Mother?" 

Sumie walked up to Naruto and placed her hand on his arm causing him to look at her before she kissed him causing Mitsuko to look at them wide eyed, "Make me forget, please." Sumie said going to her knees before she removed the sash of his kimono and gasped as his 11.5inch member fell on her face, 

Mitsuko watched in shock as she began to feel hot and bothered watching her mother-in-law nuzzle the cock and lick the shaft to the head as she stroked it with both her hands, 

Naruto groaned and slipped out of his kimono, and allowed for Sumie to throat his dick, as he released pheromones into the room, 

Sumie took off her kimono as Naruto laid down, and she took him back into her mouth. Sumie moaned from the taste and blushed from the sensation of giving her savior a blowjob and her moans sent another incredible sensation up Naruto's body. While she continued bobbing her head up and down with his cock sliding in and out of her mouth again, she reached down with one hand and started playing with herself

"Sumie-Chan, that feels really good." Naruto moaned as he watched her sucking him off before he grabbed her waist and rotated her body so that her crotch was just above his face. Thanks to that Naruto got a great view of her wet pussy and her puckered asshole.

She took her mouth off his cock for only a second but kept stroking him in her hand while she looked back to respond to him. "Thank you." she said with a sexy smile

Naruto grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her to his face. Sumie blushed and smiled widely before moaning as she felt him furiously eating out her wet pussy and eagerly tasting her fluids. She then decided to take things up a notch and wrapped her large breasts around his cock before engulfing him again. They then started a new rhythm together with Naruto licking up and down her slit while paying careful attention to her clitoris because he found out quickly that women loved it when their lovers licked or played with their clits while up thrusting between her breasts and into her mouth. All of this stimulation made the both of them moan in unison which sent shivers through each other's bodies that only made this even better.

They were both working up and good sweat and Sumie could tell from how Naruto twitched that he was nearing his first climax. She reached one hand under him to play with and squeeze his balls which made Naruto moan even louder. He then doubled his efforts on Sumie by working his tongue as far into her wet caverns and swiveling it around within her. This worked really well because Sumie moaned even louder around his cock and her vaginal muscles were beginning to tighten around his tongue, signalling that she was about to cum too. After just a few more seconds, Naruto groaned as he finished and Sumie moaned when she climaxed as they both released their love juices into each other's mouths. 

Sumie had to quickly gulp down as much of Naruto cum so as not to waste any of it while Naruto let Sumie's sweet and delicious nectar pour into his mouth and slither with ease down his throat. Once they had a chance to come off their orgasms, Sumie gently rolled over and both of them lay naked on the ground. Looking down at her, Naruto smiled at Sumie who was still breathing hard with her magnificent chest heaving with each time she breathed in and out.

Naruto smiled as Sumie got up and started sucking him off again to get his manhood back up to full strength, not that it wilted in the least bit. Naruto moaned from feeling the wet and warm inside of her mouth before she climbed up over top and straddled him. 

Still stroking his cock, Sumie lifted herself up a bit before lining him up with her wet and dripping pussy before sitting back down and impaling herself on his long and thick manhood. Sumie let out another moan from the pleasurable feeling of him stretching her open and reaching so far up into her. She then reached down and placed her hands on his shoulders before rolling her hips forward to move him around inside her. Naruto responded by grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her with each time, his cock reaching her cervix.

The both of them started working up a really good sweat as Sumie then started bouncing up and down on Naruto with his cock sliding in and out of her. Sumie was in heaven as she felt each of Naruto thrusts and she was blushing a bright shade of red from feeling him reach up to grab hold of her tits before he'd begin squeezing and massaging them in his hands. 

Naruto's cock was slamming into her now with it's head hitting that one spot that sent shock waves up her spine. 

As the two of them picked up the pace and sweat poured down their bodies like drops of rain, Sumie could feel her next orgasm fast approaching and she could tell from how Naruto twitched inside her a second ago that he wasn't far behind either. This was the moment she was waiting for. That moment when they would cum together and he'd fill her up with his hot and sticky sperm.

"Sumie-Chan! I'm about to cum!" Naruto warned as he felt the pressure rising to an extreme level.

"Me too!" She called back as her eyes slammed shut. "Inside me Naruto-Kun!" she told him.

With a few more well timed thrusts, Sumie cried out as she came and Naruto groaned from how she coiled around him before he'd thrust up one more time, burring himself as far up her body as he could before squirting a large load of semen up into her belly. Sumie was panting now from the intense pleasure of the ecstasy that washed over her and the warmth of Naruto's cum in her stomach. They then took another moment to breath again before the Sumie gently rolled off to lay down. While the ecstasy continued to course through her body like a pleasure high, she felt Naruto climb up over top of her now before he'd start sucking and nibbling on one of her nipples which caused her to moan and stir beneath him.

Naruto would stop but kept fondling her tit in one hand while stroking himself, "Your mine now, Sumie-chan." He said before he bit her neck and smiled at the Uzumaki swirl that appeared on her shoulder blade,

Looking up to the panting Mitsuko, Naruto stood up as he noticed her oanties were soaked with her juices that were forming a puddle on the ground, Naruto pulled one of her legs out of her panties before he hooked his arms behind her knees and caught one of her nipples between his teeth causing her to gasp as he released it and looked at her, "You want it?" 

"Please.' Mitsuko nodded before her back arched as Naruto entered her as she gripped the fabric that her wrist were tied to that suspended her from the ceiling, before Naruto began to thrust, deep, fast, and strong,

Mitsuko began to squirt her pussy juices as her toes curled while Naruto whose pelvis torso and chest were being hit continued stroking, as he placed her ankles on his shoulders Naruto got closer and kissed Mitsuko,

Kouji mentally was screaming at himself, he had finally worked up the nerve to go and rape his sister in law while she was strung up, but his step mother and some guy he never seen before walked up and when he looked the guy in the eyes his body suddebly went on auto pilot. He walked away unable to even speak and found his brother returning from work, and without hesitation, stabbed him with a knife to the jugular vein and left him there to bleed out, 

After he came to his father's office found his corpse and straddled his chest before he began to beat the corpse face in, 

Naruto smiled at Mitsuko's daughter as he strapped her into the car seat as Sumie and Mitsuko walked up with their suitcases and paused to see Kouji fist bloodied as he beat the corpse of his father, the two MILFs continued walking to the car and Naruto took their bags, "Where are we headed?" Sumie asked 

  
  


"Got you a place to stay. Her name is Aria. She isn't connected to the Mamiya or Takanayagi in any way. She agreed to set you guys help. Help you learn about your new bodies.' Naruto said putting the suitcases up 

The 3 got into the car and drove away, not looking back as an explosion went off and flames rushed through the compound killing Kouji and ridding any evidence of Naruto on the premises.

Morning, Mamiya Estate

Marie blushed sitting in Naruto's bathroom as he was in the shower, Mikako's breast were pressed up against the glass door right beside her as Naruto fucked her from behind, "Tamizo is dead." She said having seen the news report 

"Yes." Naruto groaned as he held Mikako's waist, and continued thrusting watching her asscheeks shake every time his pelvis came in contact with them, "He wanted to use the party as a means to show that you werent fit to stand above them. He had like-minded allies so I sent out letters telling our guests to bring their wife or daughters."

"What're you going to do?' Marie asked as the sound of skin slapping skin grew louder and she flinched when cracks appeared in the glass as Mikako was moaning quite loudly

"Take their wives and daughters." Naruto said leaning over Mikako with his hand on the glass as his freehand grabbed her chin and angled her head up before they kissed and began to shake as Naruto continued to thrust as he came in her womb, "Doing so would get me quite the influence."

Naruto smiled as Mikako kissed his cheek, before he stepped out of the shower, "To what end?" Marie asked looking up at Naruto who looked down at her

"Well youre going to have to wait and find out." Naruto said as Marie glanced to his still hard cock as drops of semen fell on her hand that was on her lap, 

"Are you going to kill me and my daughters after you get what you want?" 

"If I wanted to I could have raped you and your daughters and killed you three a long time ago. You opened your home to me thinking I'm your son, and when you found out that wasn't the case you never told me to leave. You love power Marie, and you want mine."

Marie looked at the shower as Mikako turned it off and exited completely clean before she and Naruto kissed and she went on her way, before her attention went his cock and she licked it causing him to smirk,

Naruto watched as Marie pleasured him, his power was rising faster from the sex he was having and the control he was gaining. Combing his fingers through her hair as he began to fuck her face, Naruto's eyes flashed and he looked to the ceiling, choking and gagging from Marie went ignored as Naruto growled, "Angels...No, humans with angelic weapons." 

Naruto grunted before he came in Marie's mouth, as Marisa entered and went wide eyed, before with a glare she stormed up to who she still thought was her elder brother and slapped him,

"How dare you do that to Kaa-san?!" Marisa yelled as Naruto looked at her, "I dont know whats happened to you with you firing all my toys, and trying fuck yo-" 

Naruto grabbed Marisa by her throat causing her to gag, "Word around the house is that you are the cruelest of the family. Lets see how much punishment you can take." 

Naruto smirked as 3 clones appeared one took Marie who hugged herself to its side and began to stroke its cock as they left while the other went to hunt for Marika, 

The remaining clone caught Marisa as she was tossed at him and held her down as she tried to scramble up but Naruto ripped her panties off and thrusted into her causing her eyes to widened as she felt her brother enter her cervix, 

Mikako returned and saw Naruto put his hands on Marisa's shoulder blades and hold her down as he began to fuck her from behind the first thrust put spiderweb cracks in the ground as Marisa could speak from the punishing pace Naruto set, 

The clone smirked and walked up to Mikako who smiled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two kissed deeply, before the clone lifted her up and entered her causing the two to breathe deeply before Mikako was lifted up and down the clones cock as it floated out of the bathroom,

Marisa cried as her brother fucked her, her ass cheeks red from the pounding she was receiving, "What's the matter? Huh?" Naruto asked, flipping her over and choking her causing her eyes to widen as she gagged while he fucked her in missionary now, "Not so fun when your partner is stronger than you in every way and only cares about their own pleasure, is it?" He asked lifting her up and releasing her throat as she panted and looked up at him with a glare as he stood up

"That's the best you got?" Marisa asked trying to be tough as Naruto's eyes glowed as he smirked and with a dark chuckle turned into his werefox form causing Marisa's eyes to widen and she began to back away

"Lets find out." Naruto said darkly advancing forward

"W-wait p-please-" Marisa said as Naruto stood over her

With Clone1

Clone1 made his way down the hallway, looking around before he stopped one of the maids, "Haruna. Have you seen Mariko?" He asked as Haruna smiled at him, as she and the other maids had a clone come to them at night and claim them, and they told him everything about how his 'sisters' treated them, Marisa's fascination with fucking the make servants and refusing them the right to cum and if they did she'd have them beaten, and after they were beaten Marika who come and rape them with her penis,

Marika loved to shove things up their rectum before fucking them she never had them beaten, she was violent but she did punish them in sexual ways, when they screwed up.

Naruto1 entered to see a nude Sachie on her hands and knees with her ass in the air, on the pool table with Marika walking up behind her with a pool stick, "What a supple and beautiful pussy." She said slapping Sachie's ass with the stick, and aimed for her asshole but before she could sodomize the girl the stick was grabbed causing Marika to look back and see Naruto1, 

"Ni-san?" Marika asked 

Naruto1 smirked at her, "Hey." He said before he tossed the stick away and ripped off Marika's clothes causing her eyes to widen as she backed away

"W-what are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson." Naruto1 said before he saw her penis and grunted before in a blue he was behind her and placed a hand on her pelvis before she moaned loudly and watched in shock as her dick retreated into her body, 

"There, now I can focus." Naruto1 smirked pushing Marika to the ground, "Sachie help me out will you?"

Sachie smiled and walked over to Naruto1, "Of course, Naruto-kun.'

Marika still trying to process the fact that her dick was gone, hair was grabbed and she was forced to eat Sachie out causing Sachie to moan as Marika fell into her back so that Sachie was straddling her head

Marika screamed as Naruto1 entered her and began to fuck her into the ground, 

Naruto2 leaned back watching as Marie rode his dick, her eyes reflected his RinneSharingan

Naruto3 and Mikako were in his room with Mikako asleep as Naruto3 combed his finger through her hair

The original Naruto growled as removed his cock from Marisa's asshole as he got up returning to his human form as the girl was unconscious and twitching, her entire body painted in Naruto's seed, along with her 3 holes spilling his spunk, 

Naruto walked to the window, and looked out into the city, "Looks like the Catholics have arrived. No trouble at all. I'll continue to consolidate my power, and when I have a firm hold, I'll announce myself. Hate playing the long game but in this case it's more enjoyable." He thought to himself turning away and leaving Marisa on the floor alone,

**Finished**

**Mikako**

**Sachie**

**Sumie**

[ ](https://us.rule34.xxx//images/1739/309c731836002c0c49546853cee0c46c.png)

**Mitsuko**

**Marie**

**Marisa**

**Marika**

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Next Day, Mamiya Estate

Naruto watched as SUV's, and limousines arrived, he watched as Senators, Mayors, Prime Ministers, Yakuza Done, Triad leaders, and Police Commission along with CEOs arrived with their wives or daughters, each of the men and women looking forward to the carnal banquet

A fanged smirk appeared on his face, "The guest is arriving, Naruto-Sama." Marie said

"I see that. I knew your family was connected but even I didn't expect this. By the time these fools leave they will be under my control and I'll have enough to go to the underworld and return to the human world as I please. No more waiting for the Winter or Summer solstice for portals to open. Be sure that they all get a drink with our gift inside.' 

Marie nodded before she and Naruto kissed and she walked off as Naruto looked down at the guests, 

Later

Everyone was talking with each other as they enjoyed some red wine, while Naruto himself was with Mikako who helped him get into his suit, "I hate these things." He said

"It looks good on you," Mikako said 

"It's uncomfortable."

"Well, you'll be out of it soon enough." Mikako said getting a nod from Naruto before he looked to her, 

"By the time I have bonded with the women here and put their husbands beneath my thumb, I'll be able to go to the underworld."

"When will you leave?" Mikako asked 

"Midnight. I'll be leaving a clone to continue the act of being the Heir of the Mamiya fortune to keep you entertained and make sure no one tried anything." Naruto said his hands caressing Mikako's body, "If you want you can go to and see your son.' 

Mikako shook her head, "Mikako Nonoharu was a failure of a mother and she died when she and her son joined the Mamiya family. I am Mikako Uzumaki. Catering to you in whichever fashion you need me to is all that matters."

Naruto smirked before they kissed, "Let's go.'

Party

The men all looked at the servants in blatant lust while the women were frowning as there were no male servants for them, they couldn't find Marie to ask what was going on so when they saw her and she immediately got everyone's attention they hoped she explained where the men were, "Thank you, everyone, for joining the Mamiya family this afternoon. Now before the festivities began I bring to you my son, the new head of the Mamiya family." 

Everyone watched as Naruto entered and walked up to Marie, the women blushed as the looked him over, "Hello everyone, I won't hold you so Ill just jump right into it. Now it has come to our attention that Tomizu Takayanagi wanted to take over the Mamiya family with the backing of you all." 

Immediately everyone grew serious, "Um while its true he approached us we all turned him away." The Mayor of Kyoto said 

"And none of you thought to let us know of his treachery." Naruto frowned with a glare, before he took a deep breath, "So the man died and his plans with him and you all still thought you were going to come here and fuck to your heart's content. Dont think so."

"N-now let's be reasonable here." The police commissioner said

"I am being reasonable. Its why you all aren't dead like Takayanagi." Naruto smirked causing the men to gulp, "I had a more fitting punishment in mind for you all." 

"What is it?" Leader of the Yakuza asked

"A pill was slipped into your wine. Making you all sterile, and incapable of getting erections." 

Horrified shouting erupted as Naruto with a smirk, spoke over them, "The effects of the pill are permanent and life long. Starting from this point on," Naruto's RinneSharingan appeared casting a mass genjutsu, "You all work for me. Your wives and daughters are now the heads of your families and you answer directly to them.'

The women looked at him in surprise as he just gave them power over their family fortunes, before a clone appeared beside each woman and their husbands backed away and lined up on the wall of the great hall,

"Ladies, my name is Naruto. Today you all will be inducted into my family." Naruto said as in a burst of wind chakra his blazer and shirt were ripped to shreds, "Basically all of you were assembled here today to mate with me." He said as he stalked toward one of them as his clones grabbed the nearest female amd began to kiss them deeply, 

"Got a name?' Naruto asked 

"Reina Morimoto." 

"Principle of the mostly female Saint Arcadia School?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"One in the same." Reina smiled her fingers tracing his muscles down his abs to his dick that she stroked to full mast as he got her out of her clothes and pulled her closer causing her breast to mash against his chest, "W-we've been trying to get in touch with you for a while Mr. Uzumaki."

"Well, You got me here and now. Your old man didn't bring your sister did he?" Naruto asked 

"No, just me." Reina said

"Good, word is shes a piece of work." Naruto said before he raised an eyebrow as a clone dispelled and he looked to see a beautiful woman walking up to him but he really looked at her, and smirked

"I hope it's not to much but I would prefer you." The woman said 

Naruto grabbed her hand and led her and Reina away, "So Yuuko, been a while. This is an invite-only party so who do you represent?" He asked 

"Mochizuki General Hospital."

"I see." Naruto said as they entered his room and the door slammed shut and Reina found herself pinned on the bed her hands held down by Naruto's as he kissed her neck. Reina started to giggle lightly feeling Naruto's lips and tongue on her neck; she moved her knee to his groin rubbing it over his restrained manhood.

Naruto gave a light groan but continued to kiss her neck starting to lightly suck leaving a hickey. Naruto moved his hands from Reina's wrists to the hem of her dress; he looked to her for a moment before he pulled down her dress to see her breasts. Reina blushed seeing Naruto stare at her tits; after a moment Naruto moved his hands to her bra and quickly removed it.

"You like them?" Reina asked still blushing. Naruto nodded moving in; he locked his lips around one of her nipples sucking at it lightly while he ran his tongue around it. Naruto felt a pair of hands run up his back and around his neck; the hands running up and down his back

Naruto felt himself get pulled down onto the bed; pinned under Reina and Yuuko. Their hands made short work of his pants; both of them stopped seeing his freed manhood.

"Even bigger than I thought," Reina said kneeling before his cock. Yuuko knelt as well both of them started to lick over his large cock. Naruto watched as the two worked together; Yuuko worked from head to base while Reina worked from balls to head giving him everything she could.

Yuuko acted faster than Reina and wrapped her lips around Naruto's head starting to take his cock into her mouth. Reina moved her focus to Naruto's base and balls giving them special attention; her hands, on the other hand, moved to Yuuko pulling off her kimono blouse.

Yuuko pulled away Naruto cock; before Naruto groaned as l he felt his cock get sandwiched between their breasts. Reina and Yuuko started to tit fuck him; each time his head would push between their tits one of them would give his head a lick or a kiss.

"Fuck." Naruto groaned 

Yuuko laughed as they continued to rub their breasts over Naruto's impressive cock. Naruto held out as long as he could but their constant pleasure was too much for him; He lost it and shot is seed coating Reina and Yuuko's breasts.

"Wow so much," Reina said. Yuuko leaned in licking the cum off Reina's breasts; Once done Reina did the same. Yuuko removed what clothing she had left before she got on top of Naruto; Reina shed her clothes and moved towards Naruto's face.

"You want to eat me?" Reina asked smirking,

"Do you want to be eaten?" Naruto asked. Yuuko started to rub her wet entrance over Naruto's cock while Reina giggled and sat over his face placing her womanhood just above his mouth. Naruto quickly started to lick at Reina's pussy while Yuuko started to slide him into her

"Your cock is so thick Naruto-sama," Yuuko moaned feeling her walls stretching to accept his size. Reina moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue suddenly lengthened far beyond human lengths and assaulted her pussy.

"Oh fuck Naruto!" Reina cried out; her body spasming as she moaned amd gripped his hair. Yuuko ran her hands up Reina's body until she reached her neck. Reina leaned in their lips met and a vigorously lustful kiss was shared Naruto started to thrust up into Yuuko; He placed a hand onto her ass helping her bounce. Reina moaned into Yuuko's mouth feeling Naruto's tongue flick over her clit.

"Oh Naruto doesn't stop," the two cried out in unison both of them quickly coming to their first orgasm. Naruto moved one of his hands to Reina's pussy; he slid two of his fingers in rubbing her inner walls. Yuuko was the first to climax her walls tightened around Naruto's cock causing him to grunt from the sudden squeeze. Reina quickly followed her as she climaxed from Naruto's tongue.

Naruto gave Reina's ass a spank to let her know he wanted her to move. Reina and Yuuko started to switch their spots. "No I want you two to lay on each other," Naruto said watching the two busty women. Reina was unsure as she was usually the one dominating her prey but she if this was her way into the Mamiya family then she would submit until she made him head over heels in love with her, so she laid down onto the bed; Yuuko crawled over her slowly kissing her way up Reina's body. Naruto watched until Yuuko was completely over Reina; he moved in lining his cock up with the blonde and brunette beauties pussy.

"Oh yes fuck me Naruto," Reina begged. Yuuko silenced her with a lusty kiss that Reina quickly returned. Their lips meshed together as Naruto pushed into Reina's pussy; she moaned loudly into Yuuko's kiss feeling her walls stretch.

"Shot." Naruto growled before he began stroking; Naruto moved one hand to Yuuko's pussy shoving in three fingers getting a loud moan from her as his thumb also entered her ass,

"Don't stop," they cried together both of them drooling. Reina's body seized up as she came. Her back arched as the waves of her euphoric pleasure continued to wash over her.

Yuuko came next her juices soaked Naruto's fingers; She moaned loudly before collapsing onto Reina. Naruto managed to hold off his eruption and continued to fuck Reina's delightfully tight pussy before he pulled away 

Naruto's body glowed with power as another dick grew from his original one of equal length and thickness before he entered both of them at the same time

Naruto starting his thrusts up again. Reina clutched the equally moaning Yuuko as the sound of skin slapping skin was heard as Naruto grunted before he grabbed fell into them and they shared a three-way kiss amd the girls squirted as Naruto with a roared arched his back as he gripped Yuuko's are cheeks and came inside them 

Hours Later

Naruto stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the guests that were leaving after a wonderful time, the men lived to serve their wives who lived to serve him, and the men without wives were going to hand everything to their daughters and go on a long vacation to die off somewhere, 

The maids and the Mamiya's were still being fucked by his clones along with Francesca Maty, Reina, Kimijima Yukari, and Maria's two futanari friends, 

Yuuko with a smile stepped beside Naruto, "So whats a Vampire-Succubus hybrid doing topside?" he asked looking over to her

Yuuko smiled, "Wherever it is my destined one goes, I follow. Wilbert ordered me to keep my distance but I came here for you." She said 

Naruto looked at her, before she handed him a letter, with a raised eyebrow Naruto took the letter and opened it, "Dear Naruto-Sama, I know it been a while and I hope that you have been well. I am writing this to you to ask that you protect my daughters. I am dying and when I do those who want my throne will seize the opportunity to take it. My daughter Moo has inherited my power and is living in the human world with guards but I fear that they may not be enough. Please, old friend, protect them."

Naruto sighed and looked to Yuuko, "King Wilbert died believing that you can protect his daughters."

"Do they know about their nature?" 

"They just learned the truth. When his enemies learn of their existence they will come for them.' 

"Right." Naruto said with a sigh, "Unfortunately, I can't do anything about this now." 

"Then when?" Yuuko asked

"Whenever I get finished with my date with the Sins." Naruto said causing Yuuko to frown,

"Then I'm coming with you." Yuuko said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto before he shrugged

"If that's your wish." Naruto said before he dispelled signaling that it was a clone. Heading back inside Yuuko saw his clones still at it with the women in the house as she walked back into the room to see the original Naruto laying back with his head between Reina's breast as she combed her fingers through his hair telling him about her school, 

Midnight, 

Yuuko stood watching Naruto as everyone was sleeping in the manor with a clone to stick around for Naruto to stay informed while he was away, 

"Conjuro potentiae Patefacio a porta ad inferos Et tua deamones transire Sic urantar mundi." Naruto said before red energy began to seep out of a crack in the air before a doorway appeared and the two walked forward into it,

Underworld

The Underworld or Hell was commonly thought to be a raging pit of fire but that was furthest from the truth it was just like the Human world, different species and cultures lived on a continent separated from each other, in one land Devils and Fallen Angels fought and the name Lucifer was nothing more than a title for the strongest devil to command the others, in another ogre ruled and have been trying to find a way off their rock to rape and pillage for centuries but they could never get organized enough to do so, it was always weird to him since ogres never found each other attractive, with how much hate they had for each other it wasnt surprising that no ogres were born the natural way through reproduction but from human souls rejected from Heaven, on another Dark Elves and Light elves battled against each other, 

There wasn't a place that was peaceful in the Underworld as here the strong survived and on the continent, he resided in now it was owned by the Seven Mortal Sins, extremely powerful Demon Queens, Naruto appointed

Cocytus, 

A young female demon with waist-length purple hair with a side ponytail on the right side of her head and two tiny horns curled upward on both sides of her head, wearing a white shirt tied on the right side that hugged her 70 F cup breasts. She has blue-striped arm-warmers. She wears an ornate silver belt-black panty hybrid. She has blue-striped thigh-high leg-warmers. She also wore silver-knuckled fingerless gloves and black strapped steel-toed boots walked through the coldest part of hell, 

"Mou, I wanna be a Mortal Sin already." The girls said before she did a twirl and bent over a hand on her hip and the other on her knee, "I am one of the Seven Mortal Sins, The Demon Lord of Envy, Levi!" She winked

Levi blinked when she chuckling and looked to see a man wearing a hat with 3 ogres behind him, "A Mortal Sin, you say." The man smirked

"Who are you?" Levi asked with a glare

"Your new master." The man smirked before the ogres charged her

Levi jumped back amd a wave of water appeared beneath her that she began to surf on before with a wave of her hand a disk od ice appeared and she threw it, the disc of ice cut through the ogres before a light spear stabbed Levi in the shoulder causing her to scream as she fell 

Pushing herself up she clutched her shoulder and looked up to see a fallen angel smirking down at her before he called upon another light spear and went to toss it at her but Yuuko appeared and decapitated him 

The man eyes went wide seeing his allies death and turned into a lightning fist from Naruto who ripped his arm from the man's head and walked over to Levi as the corpse fell, 

Levi's shoulder wound healed before she stood up and looked at Naruto, "Hang on, you're Naruto-Sama!"

"You've heard of me?' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as Yuuko landed behind him

"Of course I have. I've longed for you!" Levi yelled her pupils turning to hearts as a wave of water appeared beneath her and pushed her to Naruto who she hugged tightly, "Are You here to take over hell?'

"Yes." Naruto said looking down at Levi who squealed and licked his collar bone and chin

"Then I will follow you. I might be able to pick up some things and become a Mortal Sin." Levi said grinding her pelvis into Naruto's

"Mortal Sin, huh." Naruto said looking to a cliff

"We landed in Cocytus, this is their territory." Yuuko said getting Levi's attention causing stars to appear in her eyes

"Yuuko-Sama!" Levi squealed and in a blur was hugging Yuuko and groping her body 

"Quite the touchy one arent you?" Yuuko asked as Levi groped her ass while rubbing her face in her breasts

"It must be my lucky day! The Vamp-Succubus Queen and the Incubus God right in front of me. This is just like my fantasy!" Levi squealed 

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Levi." He called 

"Yes?" Levi asked excitedly

"Take us to the Mortal Sins stronghold." 

Levi smirked and nodded, before she led the way, "So who were those guys?" 

"Dog demons have teamed up with Ogres, and Fallen angels. A witch controls them, he wants to take over hell amd create a sex empire. I told the Mortal sins what my familiars told me but they see it as beneath them since they dont believe he will ever cross the oceans." Levi said

Naruto frowned, "Well then we'll just have to kill them." He said causing Levi and Yuuko to smirk, "The sins can wait. We'll camp out here." 

Naruto slammed a hand into the ground, and a pillar of chakra shot up before it subsided, Levi, opened her eyes and gasped as 22,000 square feet with 40 acres of ice turned to grass, with a pond as a wooden home was in front of them,

Later, 

A white-haired Yuuko giggled as she held her upper body up using the edge of the counter in the bathroom as a clone of Naruto held her waist with her legs on his shoulders while he fucked himself into her, 

Naruto was sitting at the table with a bowl of Ramen as Levi massaged his shoulders telling him about the underworld and how it's changed since the years he's been away, "The Ceaser Kingdom?" He asked as she walked around him amd straddled him removing her shirt

Naruto ran his fingers along her spine and nipped at her nipple as she grinded against him, "Yes. It's a hidden kingdom, devoid of men. The last one died thousands of years ago. They are closed off amd the women there seem to die at the age of 20, and with no men mysteriously appear out of a castle."

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked as his

"I looked up to you. I heard you were called a Shinobi back during the war you helped King Wilbert, I have learned everything in the art of stealth, and created a spy network with aquatic creatures. I'll do anything to help you achieve your goal of ruling Hell."

Naruto suddenly stood up and put Levi on the table and ripped her skirt away along with the band-aid she used to cover her pussy lips, and dropped his pants causing Levi's eyes to turn to stars as she licked her lips, 

Leaning forward and bracing himself in his fist over the demon, Naruto gripped his cock and rubbed it along her pussy lips, "Conquering Hell is a milestone in my plans. But the true goal is to storm the silver city and pop the old man's head like a grape." He said 

Levi gave a bloodthirsty smile as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, "Now you're talking." She giggled 

Levi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto grinned and with a savage thrust shoved himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb. Naruto groaned as he was enveloped in her tight virgin pussy, looking down at the suddenly overwhelmed woman before pulling halfway out her pussy then driving powerfully back in. 

Moving his hands to her hips as he stood up straight. Naruto hooked his behind Levi's knees and placed his hands on either side of her, leaving her spread and helpless beneath him. Levi's eyes looked up into Naruto's own as he started up a deep, hard-fucking, she was in ecstasy as her hero kept hammering into her, forcing her tits to bounce. Pounding Levi's tight box, Naruto leaned over and licked between her breasts and pulled away before he admired the jiggling flesh

Levi threw her head back when Naruto suddenly buried himself completely inside her and started to grind his cock in the deepest parts of her stretched pussy, before she kissed him before her orgasm hit causing her back to arch and her toes to curl, she let out a sexy little squeal while Naruto pulled away with a growl as he kept thrusting and grinding his cock into her as she was cumming her brains out. As she came down from her high she noticed Naruto had pulled out before she saw him stand above her facing her pussy. Reaching down Naruto grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled them up until only Levi's head, neck and shoulders' were left on the table. Positioning himself at her cunt once again he drove his prick down into her.

Levi yelled as the table split in the middle and she fell to the ground, Levi laughed as the new position allowed Naruto to treat her pussy to more new and pleasurable sensations. Levi could only look upon, amazement and ecstasy as her cunt was pounded mercilessly and Naruto's massive balls slapped against her ass cheeks. Stuck in this position she was fucked into another mind-numbing orgasm, except this one just seemed to never end. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of getting fucked senseless Levi felt Naruto's dick expand before he buried himself fully in her once again. Grunting, Naruto roared to the ceiling before Levi sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to pump massive amounts cum directly into Levi's womb, causing her stomach to swell from a sudden over-stuffing. Jerking his hips in short thrusts Naruto fucked his load into Levi's belly, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt, the excess sperm splattering down onto the ground 

After pumping the last of his load into the stuffed woman Naruto noticed that she was slumped against him, leaning back he was surprised to see Levi had actually passed out with a huge smile on her face. 

Naruto chuckled as he carried Levi to one of the rooms passing by the destroyed bathroom as Yuuko was now having his clone eat her ass,

Morning 

Naruto stood across from Yuuko and Levi, "We will split up for now. Yuuko, you know how to reach me if you need me."

Yuuko nodded before she kissed Naruto amd pulled Levi into it as well before she could grow jealous, 

Naruto smiled as they pulled away before their devil wings appeared and they flew away, watching them go, Naruto sighed and turned toward the direction of the Ceaser Kingdom, 

Naruto shot off blurring through the trees before he came to a hill and saw a castle in the distance, a twig snapping caught his attention, before he looked behind him to see a girl with a bird on her shoulder, "Huh?" 

"I dont believe it.' The bird said 

"I am Mikoto a Paladin of the Ceaser Kingdom. If you are not someone suspicious please tell me your name in return.' Mikoto requested

Naruto sent a sharp eye at the bird with the hidden message to keep quiet before he smiled, "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you." He said 

The girl went wide-eyed, "That voice." She thought before she pulled her sword amd aimed it at Naruto's throat, "A-are you a man?!"

"Yes." Naruto said as he noticed her eyes get hazy as she began to drool and blush, "Um, you okay? Your blushing." 

"Shut up!" Mikoto yelled before she glared at the bird, "Hey can I kill him?!"

"Probably not the best course of action." The bird said

Naruto's eyes widened when shit suddenly fell and he pulled Mikoto away causing electricity to shoot through her body, before she slapped him, "What're you doing?! Are you trying to rape me?!

"Shit was about to fall on you." Naruto deadpanned pointing to the pile of shit

"Were you going to violate me to pass the time and kill me? Like Karu do?"

"Karu?" Naruto asked before his eyes widened as Mikoto's pussy suddenly gushed 

The bird flew to his shoulder as Mikoto fell to her knees, "Naruto-Sama, it been a while."

"What's wrong with her Genus? I haven't done anything yet." Naruto asked

"The women of the Ceaser Kingdom, haven't seen a man in 3000 years. Without any males, they cant reproduce and mysteriously pop out from that castle." Genus whispered as Naruto glanced to the Castle, "The women also suffer from a curse of a short life expectancy of 20 years, have an irresistible sensation to men, and would develop a collar during or after mating." 

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Can't believe Tou-san helped mother create this." He thought looking to Mikoto who was sucking on the fingers of the hand he touched as a puddle formed beneath her 

A roar snapped her out of it as they looked up to see a dragon heading for them but Naruto glared at it causing the Dragon to pause as it saw a massive 10 tailed fox roaring at it and quickly the lizard flew away, 

Mikoto looked at Naruto as she continued to rush, "Fruity?" Naruto noted with a sniff

"A human female comes into physical contact with a male, the female genitalia starts gushing fluids and almost in an instant, having the urge to mate. The fluids are protein-based and give off a unique flavorful scent which appears to have a narcotic effect. A taste or smell of the secretion causes sexual stimulation to a human male. Every fountain has a unique flavor. Regardless of personality or how misandrous a woman is, the results are all the same, the woman will always be sexually aroused to the point of desperation. Forcing changes on one's self just for the sake of mating. A woman's libido will not settle down until she receives semen in her womb." 

Naruto sighed

"Your mother thought you might like it." Genus said seeing as he would know since he was Lilith's familiar 

Naruto looked at Mikoto who looked at him

**Finished**

Girls at the party

Reina Morimoto

Yuuko Sagiri

Levi

Mikoto


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto approached the horny Paladin and gently pushed her onto her back before reaching his hand under her skirt and started running a finger over her panty clad pussy lips. Moving her panties aside he then started pumping two fingers up her tight box forcing a moan from Mikoto's throat. as he started to use his thumb to massage her clit Mikoto released an even longer and louder moan. Seeing her reaction, Naruto started to pump his fingers into her faster and rub her clit harder. For five minutes Naruto worked her over till Mikoto experienced her first orgasm, squirting her juices over his fingers. Withdrawing his hand from under Mikoto's skirt, Naruto brought his hand to his mouth and sucked her juices from his hand.

"You taste pretty good Mikoto, now how would you like to get a taste of me." 

Mikoto got onto her knees, as Naruto stood up in front of her and watched as she unfastened his pants. 

Eyes locked onto the massive cock, Mikoto moved her head forward and started to slide her lips over the head, nearly unhinging her jaw as she tried fitting more and more of Naruto's shaft into her mouth. When she felt the large head poke the back of her throat, she started taking Naruto's dick down her throat, drawing a deep groan from the blonde. She just kept on swallowing down more and more till her nose rested against Naruto's stomach, when she felt hands grasp her head she looked up. Naruto's head was thrown back and eyes closed in pure bliss, 

Naruto flinched when he felt something wet caressing his balls, looking down he saw Mikoto's tongue had slithered out and was licking his balls. He couldn't help himself, using his grip on her head, Naruto started fucking her throat with small rapid thrusts, grunting as Mikoto gagged and choked while Naruto stretched out her throat, 

"Mikoto-chan your throat is so fucking tight! I just gotta fuck it more and more!" Naruto moaned as his hips became a blur while the orbs Mikoto had in her hair began to glow, 

Burying himself completely down her throat again, Naruto grunted as he blew his load down Mikoto's throat. 

The Paladin was dazed as she looked up at Naruto in lusts, before she fell back onto her back and ripped her panties away from her soaked pussy and her skirt was pushed up her hips. 

Naruto watched as she spread her legs and extended a hand to him, smirking Naruto settled down on his knees between Mikoto's spread legs and started rubbing his tip between her pink folds before pushing himself into her. Mikoto eyes went blank as Naruto roared above her while blood dropped onto the grass beneath them from her hymen being broken

Naruto eyes were red as he twitched above Mikoto whose walls squeezed his dick tightly before Naruto grabbed her hips and with a thrust Naruto grinned down at the overwhelmed woman before pulling half way out her pussy then driving powerfully back in. 

Pounding Mikoto's tightness, Naruto leaned over and grabbed her collar with his teeth and pulled back, ripping the top open allowing her large tits bounce freely. Naruto admired the jiggling tit flesh; 

Naruto came but didnt stop as he continued to fuck Mikoto who had actually passed out with a huge smile, Naruto looked down at Mikoto as he stood up his cock still hard, he begam to smirk as his hair bled white and horns grew from his skull as his Incubus instincts fully took over when suddenly he was kicked in the face 

Naruto went rolling back into a tree before a chocolate foot was on his chest and he looked up at a face he hadnt seen since he was a teenager, "Yoruichi?" He asked as his horns vanished and his hair returned to its original color

"Hi." Yoruichi smirked sitting down on Naruto's shaft his cock throbbing against her clit as his length was sandwiched between her asscheeks

"W-what're you doing here?"

"Your mother brought me here to be your guide." 

"You and Genus?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Genus tagged along, but I'm here to tell you to stay out of the Cesar Kingdom for now." Yoruichi said

"What-"

"Women designed for you will distract you from your goal. Even now you are thinking about it. How that virgin made you feel." Yoruichi said

"Look, I'll admit that it caught me by surprise but I'm okay. I need an army and they're mine for the taking."

"Sleeping with you will unlock their full potential sure, but this place was made for you to settle down and never leave. You have a mission and if you enter this Kingdom now you will abandon it. So finish what you came here for and leave." Yoruichi said before she tapped a point on his body causing him to moan as he came into her hand that she placed at the tip of his cock and brought her hand to her mouth and drank his sperm, "I'll let you know when you can come back." 

Naruto watched Yoruichi his mother's right hand drink his essence before in a flash she was in cat form and with a wink vanished in a burst of speed, 

Scratching his head, Naruto looked to the groaning Yuuki and Levi, "What happened?" Levi asked

"We were knocked out by some neko." Yuuko said

'Hn. Come on lets deal with the Sins and return to the human world." Naruto grumbled as he stood up, Yoruichi was lucky he had so much respect for her, she was his mother's best friend and had been a constant in his life before his mother was killed, if he didn't he wouldve ignored her and continued on but he knew better as even he didn't feel he would want to leave if he was surrounded by women specifically designed for him

Later

A beautiful woman with waist-length crimson hair and two long horns on the sides of her head curling toward the center and then pointing straight upwards. She wears a long red flowing cape, a red bra, a red thong panty, ornate red gauntlets, black gloves, ornate black thigh-high high-heeled boots covered by red pieces of armor with black and red metal ankle-wings on the sides of her boots sat on the top of a Castle cleaning her weapon a huge red spear-axe hybrid that was even taller than her, this was Aishe the Demon lord of Wrath, 

As she enjoyed the breeze her eyes sharpened and she swung her weapon behind her but Naruto caught it as it was about to decapitate him, "Hi." Naruto smirked 

"A man?" Aishe asked as she gasped her eyes glowing red with power as she felt the wrath and need for vengeance in Naruto 

"Yes. I want to draft you into my army for the upcoming war."

"War with who?" 

"Gods." Naruto said tossing her weapon away where it stabbed into the wall before he grabbed her by her bra, and yanked her close, "I sense only you here why?"

"The other sins, are in the human world. Being glorified by their followers." 

"Great." Naruto smirked before he kissed her, " With you by my side. The armies you command will be mine.

Levi and Yuuko smirked, "Good job telling him how they are all susceptible to the sins they represent." Yuuko said as she and Levi watched from the distance as Aishe clothes were shredded before a clone appeared behind them and grabbed their breasts

Pride, Vanity, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust, Naruto could represent each of these with the pride he had in his skills, and appearance, his desire for revenge burned hot and kept him going, how he could just laze around all day if he wanted to, the greed he had in his secondary dream to have all the women in the world as his own and the glutton he was with women and Ramen along with his nature as an Incubus a being of lust. Naruto had never been jealous of anyone and never bragged about himself he was of the mindset of show and prove rather than talking about it,

Naruto leaned against the castle as Aishe sucked on his meat, he had been prepared to fight her into submission when Levi told him of their weakness, 

Standing her up Naruto pulled her body in closer, so her breasts were pushed up against his chest while his hands were groping her ass before he attacked her neck, then her ear lobes making her tingle

Aishe moaned as she helped Naruto out of his shirt, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her head against his cheek, she began biting his ear lobe as well. They fell into the ledge with Nsruto on top as he gripped her left thigh as she brought up her legs to wrap around him. His hands began traveling up as he laid kisses upon her face; they reached her chest and he gripped her breasts through the clothes, causing her to moan

As he groped her 80F cup breasts, before he took one of her erect nipples, into his mouth sucking and playing with it, as his other hand twisted the other nipple causing Aishe to bite her lip to not let out a scream

Naruto removed himself from one breast, before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, before he began to kiss his way down to her sex, Aishe blush deepened when Naruto pulled off her panties and he came face to face with her cleanly shaven dripping sex and gave it a long lick followed by a kiss, making her body shiver, he began to pleasure the aspiring journalist causing her to grip his hair, and moan loudly before she tensed when she reached her first real climax by something other than her fingers or dildo

With a small smirk, Naruto kissed his way up her body, as he lost his pants and boxers as he sucked on her neck, then licked all the way to her chin and her lips before kissing them.

Aishe looked at Naruto "Once we do this, there is no going back." he said as Aishe smiled at him and nodded before she bit her bottom lip, and her eyes widened when she felt something thick, long and hard enter inside her teeing through her hymen.

Naruto gave a groan as he clenched his teeth, as he enjoyed her tightness before giving slow and easy thrusts, allowing her to adjust to his size

"Fuck!" Aishe gasped as her legs locked at the ankles around Naruto who began to Naruto pick up the pace and added more power to his strokes, as she sucked on his neck as his dick pressed against her cervix,

The sound of wet skin slapping against each other was heard throughout room, before Naruto changed positions so her ass was now in the air with her face in the pillows while he stood up on the bed. Gripping her waist he entered inside her and began slamming against her plump ass cheeks

Aishe was wide eyed as Naruto began to repeatedly enter her womb, as the bed began to shake the headboard hitting the wall, as Aishe moaned loudly and smiled as her fingers interlaced with his, while she could hear his panting in her ear, before she tensed around him as she came with a loud moan.

"Shit." Naruto growled out as his thrusting became harder and deeper, before he groaned as he came into her, after a moment Naruto pulled out and Aishe quickly turned and took him in her mouth as she squeezed his balls, and sucked on his member before Naruto began to release another load into her mouth,

Once he was finished Naruto leaned back resting on his hands, as Aishe swallowed his load, and smiled at him "That was amazing." she said as Naruto smiled and pulled her closer

"Well, if your still up for it, we can go another round." Naruto smiled before he looked up and a fireball slammed into them

Levi and Yuko loomed up and saw the rest of the Sins glaring at the smoke of Belial's attack before Levi went to attack but Yuko held her back

Naruto appeared perfectly fine and still in the nude as Aishe was held by a clone that vanished with her, "I'm glad you all came to join me. Saves me the pleasure of hunting you all down. My name is Naruto and you all will kneel before me and help me with my goals."

"And what goal is that?" Akane the Sin of Lust asked

"Death of Gods." Naruto smirked as his chakra began to saturate the atmosphere, "Will you join willingly or do I have to resort to force?" 

"We are the 7 sins, we bow to no one especially a man." Vel the sin of Vanity

Naruto smirked watching as Akane licked her lips and flew to the ground followed by Ai the sin of Sloth and Yui the Sin of Gluttony

Looking at Mikako the sin of Greed, and Nao the sin of Melancholy, Naruto smirked, his eyes glowing with power, "The pain won't last long, trust me.'

Val surged forward, with her large sword being swung down to slice Naruto in half but Naruto punched through the sword causing it to shatter before his fist slammed into Val's face 

With a scream Val went flying into the ground with a loud crash as Naruto with a pivot dodged acid spray that burned through the tower, and spun beneath an axe bladed guitar, before he grabbed Nao and tossed her at Mikako who quickly dismissed her spear and caught the girl before 2 shadow coo es appeared behind them and punches to their backs drew screams from them before they were kicked into the ground

A illusion put the three demon lords to sleep 

Later, Throne Room

Val, Nao, and Mikako awoke to see Naruto standing over them beside the other sins as his clones fucked Yuuko, Levi, and Aishe in the back, "How dare you desecrate this place!" Val said 

"How did a fallen angel become a demon Lord?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as the sins looked at him in shock before looking to Val who glared and remained quiet, 

With a shrug Naruto looked to the others, "I'm going to fuck each of you and bind you to me. I'll increase your powers, and make you more resistant to Angel light attacks. You will not be my slaves so I'm not stripping you or your free will, but you will be loyal." 

Naruto walked forward and Akane pounced on him, the Incubus and Succubus kissed sloppily as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her pussy on his shaft,

Naruto3 and Wrath came over before taking Gluttony, as clones appeared for Sloth, Melancholy, Greed and Vanity

Naruto4 walked up to Sloth who was focused on her game, and shrugged before he grabbed the back of her head and shoved his dick down her throat

Naruto5 approached Melancholy who looked up at him before he knelt down to her sitting form, and gently kissed her causing her eyes to widen before she closed them and returned the kiss before the clone picked her up and walked to her throne 

Naruto6 stood Greed up who blushed feeling his hot erection against her belly before she took his hand and led him away 

Naruto7 looked down at the glaring Val, and smirked, before he leaned over and looked into her dual colored eyes, "I sense that you still love the old man. You my dear fallen one will have a different mission." He smirked before he grabbed Val by the throat and vanished 

Naruto smiled looking down at Lust as she swallowed his dick, before in a flash they were in her room with Naruto sitting on the foot of the bed as Akane continued to suck his dick before he pulled her up and tossed her into the bed and lifted her legs up so that her feet was beside her head and he shoved himself into her

Naruto began to give long and powerful strokes at a steady pace, as Akane's eyes glowed pink while Naruto's glowed red before he bit her causing her to moan as he began to pump her full of his power and marking her body as his while his pace picked up in speed and continued to do so, even as he began to cum inside of her

Melancholy feet was on the inside of Naruto's thighs as she straddled him and bounced on his dick while they kissed, as her friend Sloth was on the floor screaming in pleasure and exhaustion as the clone was fucking her into the ground her chocolate colored skin painted with his cum, as the girl was to lazy to participate in positions that required her to do anything so she allowed the clone to do anything he wanted to brind them both pleasure, 

Wrath and Naruto kissed as Gluttony was held between them with Aishe using her power to crrate a dick to fuck the loli's ass while Naruto fucked her pussy, Gluttony held Naruto's forearm as she was doubleteamed and licked Naruto's chest tasting his sweat 

Greed and Naruto were hugging as the clone fucked Greed slowly and passionately as she had requested, "Faster." She moaned before the clone sat up and grabbed her tits and began to fuck her faster and harder as she moaned smiling 

The final clone had a tight grip of Val's breast as he fucked her roughly from behind, her ass red from repeatedly hitting his pelvis, the clone's eyes glowed as he peered through Vanity's memories,

Val was the angel, Satanael, and she had been banished by Samael for turning humans away from God, 

A loyalty seal covered her entire back as she was to be used as a masturbation toy till Naruto grew tired of her, her information on Heaven was dated so what he learned about it wasn't important, but she wanted to get back in God's good graces so bad she was planning on handing Hell over to Heaven

Plowing into her womb, Naruto grunted and began to cum into her, 

Morning 

Naruto sat on his new throne, as Val sucked his dick using her K-cup breast to stroke his shaft, "I rule this corner of hell now. I will not tolerate weakness or infighting. So, Aishe will be training you when your finished with your duties."

"Aw man." Ai whined as she was being lifted and dropped onto the dick of the clone sitting on her throne

"I wont let you down." Aishe said as she fucked Gluttony doggystyle

"Mikako you'll be returning to the human world with me, your knowledge of finances will come in handy. Akane, Nao, Yui contimue to bring in more followers."

Akane who was being beung gangbanged by 4 clones winked at him as Yui moaned louder from Aishe picking up speed while Nao nodded as a clone ate her out

Naruto looked up as an elf loli appeared, getting everyone's attention, "Ho ho go!" The loli laughed seeing the action going on

"Nol, what can we help you with?" Mikako asked 

"The Shrine, the source of all the elves' magical power, has started to fade and my people are in danger of extinction. There is a prophecy that a child of a God and Succubus is destined to be the savior of the elven race. I came here because I sensed the Incubus here." Nol said

"What do you need me for?" Naruto asked

"We ruled that we must survive by child-making with the hero. But many of the other elves refused this vulgar decision and so the elves divided into groups. I need you to go to Alfheim and save my people. From the Shrine and the Kuroinu." Nol said getting Naruto's attention when she raised her staff, "Off you go."

Naruto was teleported away in a green flash

"Kuroinu?" Aishe asked

"Black Dogs, Dog demons and others have united to create a sex empire where women are little more than slaves. Celestine and Olga's war has intensified. They agreed to the fact that our races is on the brink of extinction but theie hatred for one another runs deep. All Dark Elves are being drawn into thier feud and I hope the Incubus can call them down since we need to deal with this threat." Nol said 

The Sins plus Yuuko and Levi frowned before with a snap of her fingers Mikako had Val chained and teleported to a cell until Naruto's return

Alfheim

Naruto shool his head as he groped tits, opening his eyes he saw a blonde elf beneath him smiling, "My name is Lucie, and you are the Messiah that Nol-Sama sent here, right? We elves have been waiting for your arrive so that you can procreate with us." Lucie asked 

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto said

Lucie clapped smiling, "Oh Messiah, may you please bestow your seen upon me?" She asked/pleaded looking at his still hard cock as he was brought her completely naked

"Sure." Naruto smirked

**Finished**

Aishe/Wrath

Val/Vanity

Mikako/Greed

Nao/Melancholy

Yui/Gluttony

Akane/Lust

Ai/Sloth

Nol

Lucie

Yoruichi

  
  
  
  



End file.
